Vengeance, Douce vengeance
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Naruto l'a bien compris. Sasuke va en faire les frais. UA/OOC/Angst/Yaoi/Lemon  contient des scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité de jeunes lecteurs
1. Vengeance, douce vengeance I

**Titre :** Vengeance, douce vengeance…

**Auteur :** Il n'y en a pas cinquante qui peuvent inventer un truc pareil. Alors, je signe : Marquise Sissy

**Crédits :** Tous les personnages (sauf les orphelins) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et je jure de ne pas me faire d'argent sur leur dos (en même vous pourriez me dire l'intérêt de vendre une fic ?)

**Inspiration :** Comme tout le monde je suis inspirée par ce que je lis. Après relecture, je pense que mon Naruto ressemble un peu à celui de Sermina dans son superbe « Sous le masque » (Genre : Angst / Yaoi (relations entre hommes) / UA / OOC / Death-fic (tout ça et en plus je flirte avec le threesome)

**Bêta-lectrice :** Sermina qui a encore une fois toute ma reconnaissance...

**_

* * *

_**

**_20 décembre 2003_**

Un adolescent blond se tient devant une grille de fer forgé, des larmes de rages tracent leur chemin sur ses joues halées. A coté de lui, une fille aux longs cheveux roses, du même âge, des larmes cascadant de ses yeux émeraude, pourtant une expression très différente s'y reflète : de la peine, une peine sans nom, sans fond. Devant eux, une rue déserte, derrière eux un orphelinat, leur maison. La jeune fille s'effondre au sol ne supportant plus la douleur d'avoir perdu un protecteur, un ami, un frère et bien plus encore. Le garçon blond serre un peu plus les poings, il ne lui pardonnera pas. Non. Jamais. Il s'agenouille près de son amie et la prend dans ses bras. « Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, moi je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais. »

**_20 juin 2004_**

Le même jeune homme, devant une tombe.

**SAKURA HARUNO**

**1990 – 2004.**

Tout est de _sa_ faute. Elle ne s'est pas remise de _son_ départ. _Il_ les a abandonnés pour poursuivre _sa_ stupide vengeance. Pour détruire _son_ frère. _Il_ a oublié qu'_il_ avait une autre famille. Qu'_il_ les avait, eux. Ils étaient comme frères et sœurs. Oh bien sûr, cela ne s'était pas fait du jour au lendemain surtout vu _son_ caractère. Pourtant, il pensait _lui_ avoir fait oublier cette stupide idée : en vouloir à son frère de dix-huit ans de ne pas le prendre avec lui, de ne pas se sentir prêt pour assumer ce petit-frère auquel il venait rendre visite chaque week-end comme un rituel.

Quand cet homme s'est présenté à l'orphelinat, il l'a tout de suite détesté. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux étaient d'un marron si clair qu'ils frisaient le jaune, sa peau, pâle, lui donnait presque un air maladif et cette démarche, si sûr de lui, d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Non, décidément cet homme lui était antipathique et la suite des événements lui donna raison. Il venait _le_ voir, lui proposer de les quitter. Oh bien sûr, _il_ n'a pas accepté tout de suite. Mais cet homme lui apporta l'argument qui fit mouche, il l'aiderait, il lui donnerait la possibilité de faire payer à ce frère qu'_il_ détestait tant, celui qui avait précipité la chute de leurs parents.

Quand Sakura et lui avaient entendu cela, l'oreille collée à la porte derrière laquelle ils espionnaient leur ami, leur frère de cœur, ils ne comprirent pas de quoi l'adulte parlait. Les parents de leur ami étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Alors que venait faire son ainé dans cette histoire ? Une voix résolue retentit et ces mots qui changèrent leurs vies resteraient à jamais graver dans son cœur. « Je vous suis ».

Sakura s'était effondrée, lui s'était senti blessé. Blessé que son ami parte, blessé qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé plus tôt des circonstances de la mort de ses parents. Le bruit alerta les occupants de la petite pièce servant aux visites, un salon chaleureux muni d'un magnifique canapé de velours rouge brique, assorti de deux fauteuils coordonnés, d'une grande bibliothèque où s'entassait jeux de sociétés, jouets pour enfants et livres en tout genres, en son centre trônait une table basse en bois de cerisier cadeaux d'un mécène qui avait tenu à rester anonyme. _Il_ sortit le premier, fixant son regard onyx sur eux, il eut un sourire sardonique.

- Qu'est ce que tu croyais Sakura que j'allais passer ma vie dans cet endroit où il n'y a aucun moyen de progresser. _Il_ approcha un peu plus son visage de la jeune fille. Ne me dis pas que tu croyais que j'allais rester pour toi !

- Sa… Sasuke… fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre.

- Et toi Naruto, arrête de me fixer avec cet air de défi. Tu n'es pas à mon niveau et tu ne le seras jamais, continua-t-il en articulant chaque syllabe.

- Sasuke reste, je t'en prie, couina Sakura qui avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Naruto.

- Ne me fait pas rire Sakura. Si tu le pouvais tu serais la première à partir de cet endroit.

- C'est faux ! protesta la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Depuis que je vous ai, je ne veux plus partir ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! finit-elle par hurler des larmes baignant ses joues.

- Baliverne, tu veux juste ne pas perdre le plus fort de tes deux protecteurs. Après tout tu as la technique et pas la force. C'est bien ce que te dit toujours Kakashi non ? Et l'autre abruti n'a que la force. Alors que moi, moi, je peux aller plus loin.

- Qui tu traites d'abruti, connard, se réveilla le blond.

- Mais toi bien-sûr… et ce n'est pas la première fois. J'en ai marre de perdre mon temps avec vous. Monsieur Orochimaru pouvons-nous y aller ?

L'homme fit un sourire avenant et suivit Sasuke qui était parti dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci donna son accord pour la prise en charge de Sasuke, lui non plus n'aimait pas cet homme mais rien dans la loi lui permettait de l'empêcher de prendre le petit Uchiwa. Un bon élément de cet orphelinat centré sur les arts martiaux allait partir une semaine plus tard.

« Naruto ». La voix dans son dos fait revenir le jeune homme blond dans le présent. Pourtant, il ne répond pas. Il maudit même cette personne d'avoir interrompu le fil de ses pensées. La haine n'est pas sa façon d'avancer habituelle, bien au contraire, il la rejette du plus profond de son âme. Mais là, il la laisse l'envahir, comme un démon qui a pris place en son sein, quelque chose qu'il va bientôt devoir enfermer à double tour avant de se faire dévorer. Un être à part qui dormira jusqu'au moment de se réveiller et de bondir sur sa proie telle une bête sauvage. Oui, cette haine, il va devoir l'enfermer et ne pas la laisser ressortir, jusqu'au jour où il _le_ croisera. Jusqu'au jour où il pourra venger la mort de sa sœur de cœur. Jusqu'au jour où il lui fera comprendre ce que c'est que d'être abandonner par une personne que l'on aime.

Son prénom résonne encore une fois derrière son dos. Il a encore besoin de se remémorer un ultime souvenir pour nourrir sa haine et la tenir le temps de l'assouvir. Les derniers instants de celle qui gît, là, sous ses pieds. Les six derniers mois de sa vie. Les pires mois de la sienne. D'abord, il y a eut le départ de l'Uchiwa silencieux, sans un mot. Ce jour là, ils sont passés dans le bureau du directeur pour connaître l'heure exacte du départ de leur ami. Il les avait évité toute la semaine et Naruto comme Sakura avaient besoin de cet au revoir, d'un dernier regard pour se dire qu'il restait un lien entre eux. Mais le brun n'était apparemment pas de cet avis. Il était parti le matin même ne laissant qu'un grand vide dans leurs cœurs.

Naruto qui avait conscience de la fragilité émotionnelle de son amie aux cheveux roses l'avait entouré du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Peu à peu, elle avait de nouveau sourit mais quelque chose dans ce sourire le dérangeait. Quelques mois plus tard, Sasuke était repassé à l'orphelinat avec Orochimaru pour signer d'ultimes papiers à ce qu'ils comprirent en espionnant à travers la fenêtre du bureau du vieil homme. Ce qu'ils ont virent jour là, finit par avoir eu un peu plus raison du cœur de la jeune fille et commença à attiser la haine du blond à ses cotés.

Le dernier papier signé, l'homme au regard malsain s'était levé et avait sorti une magnifique dague en argent de sous sa veste. Il la tendit à Sasuke, celui-ci déglutit difficilement. Puis Orochimaru, se baissa à son niveau, chuchotant quelques mots à son oreille, ses longs cheveux cachant à demi son visage. Le jeune brun aux yeux onyx sourit d'une façon inhabituelle, presque cruelle. Derrière la vitre Sakura et Naruto étaient comme hypnotisés par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Sasuke avançait vers le vieil homme, monsieur Saurtobi le regardait confiant. Ils ne comprirent ce qui se passait réellement que lorsqu'ils virent la dague dans la main de leur ami venir se planter dans le cœur du directeur. Sakura blêmit, Naruto trembla de rage. Il avait ressentit tellement de haine à cause de lui. Il ne le voulait plus. Le professeur Iruka arriva derrière eux pour les sermonner, on ne devait pas espionner le directeur. Il hurla quand il vit le vieil homme mort dans son bureau.

Peu après la police fut appelée, ainsi qu'une ambulance mais c'était déjà trop tard, ils le savaient. Sakura et lui se firent interroger. Ils passèrent des heures et des heures en compagnie de policiers, d'assistantes social, de psychologues pour les faire parler mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne dirent un mot. Peut-être parce que quelque part, au fond de leur cœur, il leur restait encore l'espoir infime d'avoir rêvé cette scène. Cet espoir fut froidement détruit, une fois encore par Sasuke lors de leur dernière rencontre, il leur demanda ce qui les retenait de parler. Devant leurs mines piteuses et leurs silence, il s'était baisser vers eux et avait murmuré ces trois mots qui détruisirent définitivement Sakura « Je vous hais ».

- Naruto, il est temps de partir. Ce n'est pas en regardant sa tombe qu'elle va revenir.

- Kakashi.

- Oui.

- Apprenez-moi.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais tous les jours, il me semble. Tu sais en cours. Mais bon c'est vrai que tu n'es pas très attentif, surtout pour la théorie.

- Je ne parlais pas de vos cours d'arts martiaux mais de votre autre métier.

- Allons bon Naruto, de quoi tu parles.

- On sait tout, je sais tout. Il voulait engager un professionnel pour s'occuper de son frère. On a découvert… on a découvert que vous étiez le Loup Blanc de Konoha. (1)

- Mais de quoi tu parles Naruto.

- Ne me mentez pas ! Hurle le blond. Je n'en peux plus des mensonges. Apprenez-moi à être ce que vous êtes. F… Faites de moi un tueur sans sentiments.

- Naruto…

La colère et la détermination que sentent le professeur dans les yeux de son élève, l'aura de haine profonde qu'il sent monté en Naruto depuis qu'il se tient debout, muet, devant la tombe de son amie, font comprendre à Kakashi que rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Après tout, il n'est pas la plus têtue de ses pupilles pour rien. Dans un soupir blasé, il accepte. Il voulait tellement mieux pour ses élèves.

**_15 juin 2010 _**

Cela fait six ans exactement qu'il l'a trouvée morte, empoisonnée avec cette drogue qu'elle avait fabriquée elle-même. Elle avait toujours été douée en botanique et en chimie, rien d'étonnant à ce que son mélange se soit avéré efficace. Il sourit, ce sont ces petites choses sur elle dont il aime le plus se souvenir : ses farces, ses sourires, ses points forts, les coups qu'elle lui donnait quand il allait trop loin…

- Naruto, tu m'écoutes. Je sais que tu es souvent nostalgique à cette époque de l'année mais tu dois être concentré.

- Oui, pardon.

- Donc je te disais que ton entrainement du jour consistait à rester assis en tailleur immobile devant cette bougie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne. Lorsqu'elle s'éteindra je t'attaquerai. Si tu bouges, on recommence depuis le début.

- Bien.

L'exercice est rodé. Naruto le connaît bien. Son professeur le regarde prendre place puis allume la bougie. Les deux orbes océans se fixent sur la flamme dansante qui s'y reflète. Kakashi prend le temps d'étudier son élève. Il a bien grandi. Son entrainement a développé sa musculature et son instinct. Les fines cicatrices de ses joues enfantines ne se sont pas effacées avec le temps et ne font qu'ajouter au charme de ce visage devenu bien plus masculin et anguleux. Ses cheveux sont restés presque inchangés : épis indomptables gorgés de soleil, seul une longue et fine tresse où est enchevêtrée un épais fil rose, en souvenir de son amie disparue, encadre le coté gauche de son visage.

Mais ce qui a le plus changé, c'est le comportement du jeune homme. Comme s'il avait une double personnalité. Naruto, le Naruto que tous connaissent : joyeux, pétillant de vie et d'espièglerie. Et puis, il y a cette autre personnalité, celle qu'il prend lors de ses entrainements avec lui ou lors de ses missions : Kyuubi, un démon froid, capable d'une grande concentration, au regard dur et amer, qui peut tuer sans aucune sorte de compromis ou de remords. Les prémices de cette double personnalité, il les a vus naitre il y a six ans, sous ses yeux, devant la tombe de Sakura, le jour de son enterrement.

- Vous êtes morts.

- Ha, ha, ha, Naruto tu m'as bien eu ! Ca m'apprendra à être dans la lune.

- A quoi vous pensiez ?

- Je me disais juste qu'il était peut-être temps pour moi de te libérer.

- Mais je suis libre.

- Pas dans ce sens la abruti. Je parlais de te libérer du poids qui pèse sur tes épaules, de cette tâche que tu rêves d'accomplir depuis longtemps. Je te l'ai déjà proposé plusieurs fois et je réitère ma proposition. Veux-tu que je tue Sasuke Uchiwa pour toi ?

- Non. C'est mon combat.

- Bien. Alors, il est temps. Tu peux y aller.

- Merci pour tout.

Une fois son élève sortit de la petite pièce sombre Kakashi soupire, il se fait vraiment vieux. Il aurait aimé prendre les choses lui-même en main mais Naruto est têtu. Et tout est entre ses mains maintenant.

Après avoir quitté son professeur Naruto se rend sur la tombe de son amie. « C'est le moment Sakura. Il va goûter à ce par quoi il ne fait que jurer. Je te vengerais. Il va souffrir autant qu'il t'a faite souffrir. Foi de Kyuubi, cet homme va payer cher. »[S1]

**_20 juin 2010 _**

Ce nom, il avait pensé ne plus jamais le revoir, Uzumaki Naruto. Il regarde à nouveau le CV, rien que des petits boulots qu'il n'a pas gardé longtemps apparemment. Son ancien ami doit encore avoir la bougeotte, déjà enfant il n'arrêtait jamais de gesticuler, courir, s'énerver dans tous les sens. Il relit encore une fois la lettre de motivation accompagnant la feuille qu'il tient dans la main.

_Monsieur, _

_Votre entreprise est une des plus grandes de notre pays, je postule pour un boulot chez vous._

_N'importe quoi fera l'affaire, même homme de ménage si vous voulez. J'ai vraiment besoin de bosser sinon la vieille va encore me taper une crise. Je suis motivé et dynamique. Vous devez bien avoir quelque chose à me faire faire._

_Merci de l'attention portée à ma candidature,_

_UZUMAKI Naruto_

Qui d'autre que lui peux envoyer une telle lettre de motivation ? Ce qui l'étonne, en revanche, c'est qu'il n'y pas un mot pour lui en tant que personne. Pour Sasuke et non pour Monsieur Uchiwa. Naruto, celui qu'il connaissait enfant ne se serait pas gêné pour ajouter un petit mot dans le genre « Salut Sasuke, Dis t'aurais pas du boulot pour moi par hasard ? ». En y réfléchissant bien, cette lettre ne peux pas être de lui. Il a tout fait pour l'éloigner, pour les éloigner et il a réussi, jamais durant ces six dernières années il n'a entendu parler d'eux. Alors que Naruto postule pour un poste dans son entreprise, il y a peu de chances.

Il soupire, cette lettre l'intrigue tout de même. De toute façon, il a besoin de quelqu'un pour ses basses besognes, lui ou un autre. La personne qui a écrit cette lettre à l'air d'être assez désespérée pour tout faire. Tout. Il se redresse légèrement et appuie sur l'interphone le reliant à son secrétaire, lui demande de contacter ce Naruto Uzumaki et de fixer un rendez-vous avec lui.

**_22 juin 2010_**

Devant l'immeuble, Naruto siffle. C'est qu'il s'en est plutôt bien sorti l'autre enfoiré. Tant mieux, sa chute n'en sera que plus dure, pense-t-il, un sourire sauvage passant rapidement sur son visage. Reprenant rapidement l'air niais que l'autre doit s'attendre à voir, il entre dans la bâtisse, se présente à la jolie blonde à l'accueil, repère d'un regard exercé les caméras de surveillance et commence à gentiment la draguer. S'il n'a pas changé, il doit avoir l'œil collé sur les écrans de surveillance, sa curiosité a toujours été un de ses défauts même s'il préférerait mourir que d'avouer qu'il l'est. De toute façon, il a de l'avance et la jeune fille en face de lui est plus que désirable. Deux jolis yeux bleus, habilement mis en valeurs par un trait de khôl noir, ses cheveux, relevés en une queue haute, cascadent jusqu'en bas de ses reins, sa poitrine fièrement mise en valeur, cette fille est vraiment son type, pour le coup, il a de la chance.

Il s'appuie un peu plus sur le comptoir et continue de babiller joyeusement avec la jeune femme qui s'appelle Ino. La première partie de son plan est en marche. Maintenant, il doit juste attendre en cette charmante compagnie, que l'impatience de son ancien ami monte un peu. Sasuke Uchiwa a toujours eut un égo démesuré et rien ne pourra changer ça. Enfin, il l'espère. De toute façon, il va rapidement le savoir. S'il ne se trompe pas, dans quelques instants, il sera derrière lui, lui laçant une remarque acerbe. Sinon, il aura perdu quelques minutes en charmante compagnie. Une présence dans son dos, lui indique que son instinct ne l'a pas trompé.

- Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie, tu vas pouvoir arriver à l'heure à un rendez-vous ? Déjà enfant…

- Sasuke ! Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici, feint le blond dans un grand sourire. Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

- Je suis le président de cette compagnie et aussi ton rendez-vous d'il y a quinze minutes.

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas, j'aurais su, je ne me serais pas autant creusé la tête pour ce truc de lettre de motivation.

- C'est bon. C'est bon. Allez suis-moi.

Le blond emboite le pas à l'Uchiwa et dans son esprit un sourire satisfait se forme. A partir de maintenant, il doit faire attention au moindre geste, au moindre mot qu'il va sortir. Le chemin vers le grand bureau blanc meublé de noir se fait dans le silence. Le brun ouvre la marche, Naruto se contente de suivre restant fidèle à celui qu'il était il y six ans, bavard et débordant de joie.

Arrivé dans la pièce Naruto siffle d'émerveillement, fait pétiller ses yeux de joie et parle, parle et parle encore en une sorte de monologue presque familier. Une fois assis et calmé, Sasuke lui explique les tenants et aboutissants du poste qu'il a à lui proposer, celui d'assistant personnel. Naruto dirait plutôt bonne à tout faire personnelle mais il garde l'expression pour lui-même et colle un sourire enjoué sur ses lèvres. Ne pas lui coller son poing dans la figure est bien plus dur qu'il ne le pensait.

Une fois l'entretien terminé, Naruto inspire un bon coup, prend son air de chien battu, regarde Sasuke, ouvre une première fois les lèvres comme pour dire quelque chose. Les referme, les ouvre à nouveau, laisse un son s'en échapper puis soupire. Sasuke se pince l'arrête du nez agacé, son ami est encore choqué par ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six ans et cette hésitation ne lui ressemble pas.

- Parle, ordonne-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Hein ? répond très intelligemment Naruto.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire, alors dis-le et qu'on en finisse.

- Je voulais juste savoir si ça te dirais de boire un verre avec moi ce soir pour parler du bon vieux temps.

- Depuis quand tu hésites autant pour un simple verre ?

- Depuis que…

- Laisse tomber, ce soir, devant l'immeuble, dix-neuf heures et ne soit pas en retard pour une fois.

Quand il sort de l'immeuble Naruto n'y croit toujours pas. Le coup de la carpe à fonctionner avec le glaçon Uchiwa. Et il a même accepté de venir boire un verre avec lui. C'est bien trop beau, il doit se méfier. Il n'a pas affaire à n'importe qui. Il se peut qu'il perce à jour son plan. Enfin pour l'instant, il doit penser à la soirée qui l'attend et se faire tout beau.

En effet, suite à ses recherches, il a découvert que le beau brun a un penchant très prononcé pour les hommes. D'autant plus ceux qui sont à son service. Il a ainsi changé régulièrement « d'assistant personnel » ces deux dernières années. Ils ont été six. Tous les six étaient très beau et aucun n'est réapparu depuis la fin de son service auprès de Sasuke.

Une fois Naruto sortit, Sasuke s'autorise un sourire carnassier. C'est que cet idiot est devenu très beau avec le temps. En plus, il a l'air de lui avoir pardonné ce qu'il s'est passé quelques années auparavant. Le seul point négatif est qu'il a l'air de préférer les femmes aux hommes mais ça, il se chargera de le corriger. Depuis la mort de son dernier assistant lors d'un de ses jeux la semaine précédente, il n'a pas eu de relation sexuelle et cela lui manque.

Il a besoin de ressentir cette domination qu'il a sur ses partenaires, de les faire tomber à ses pieds, se pâmer devant lui et surtout, il aime quand ils le supplient, rampant comme des insectes qu'il peut écraser simplement. Il aime aussi les prendre brutalement quand, ils ne s'y attendent pas. Le dernier tout particulièrement, les « non » qu'il hurlait sonnait comme des « oui » pour lui. Oui, lui, cet être froid s'échauffe dans la bestialité de l'acte sexuel. Son corps se réveille aux souvenirs qu'il laisse remonter à la surface. Il ferme les yeux et imagine Naruto à la place de tous ses amants. Oui, il le fera sien. Naruto Uzumaki lui appartiendra très prochainement et la chasse commence ce soir même.

Dans son nouvel appartement Naruto fouille son armoire à la recherche d'un pantalon bien particulier. Celui-là même qui attirera Sasuke dans ses griffes. Après avoir entassé une jolie pile de vêtement au sol, il trouve enfin son trésor pour la soirée : un pantalon de moto en cuir noir et orange qui met particulièrement en valeur ses fesses. Il enfile un T-shirt dans les mêmes tons, remet son piercing à l'arcade qu'il avait retiré lors de l'entretien d'embauche. Il est simple mais ne manque pas d'ajouter à son charme, une barre et deux boules argentées à chaque extrémités, le même que celui qu'il a sur la langue et qu'il a habilement caché à son futur employeur lors de leur entretien. Il porte celui de l'arcade uniquement lorsqu'il est Kyuubi, le dangereux tueur à gages qui a pris quelques vacances pour s'occuper d'une histoire personnelle.

Quand il descend à dix-neuf heures pile - il a une montre greffée dans le cerveau ou quoi ? se demande Naruto en le voyant arriver – Sasuke trouve Naruto devant l'immeuble enfourchant une _Ninja_ de _KAWASAKI _(2) noire et orange. Ses yeux restent un instant scotchés au fessier joliment mis en valeur par le pantalon de cuir assorti à la moto. Décidément, il aime vraiment cette couleur. Puis son regard remonte pour rencontrer celui de son homologue empli d'une joie non contenue. Celui-ci lui fait signe de venir prendre place derrière lui tout en lui tendant un casque… ne lui dites pas que c'est pas vrai[S2] , rose, un casque rose ! Nul doute quant à la propriétaire de ce casque car, si le blond a une tendance prononcée pour le orange, Sakura, elle, aime le rose. Donc Naruto voit toujours Sakura. Dans le fond, cela ne l'étonne pas plus que ça, ils ont toujours eut une relation particulière empreinte de tendresse et de coups. Il attrape le casque du bout des doigts sous le regard d'excuse du blond et l'enfile en soupirant.

Lorsque Sasuke s'installe derrière lui et l'enlace, Naruto fait rugir le moteur de son bébé, comme il se plait à l'appeler, et s'engage dans la rue bondée. Ce « Bébé » lui a sauvé la peau plus d'une fois. C'est fou la facilité qu'a une moto pour se faufiler entre les voitures pour et par passer inaperçue même si celle-ci a une couleur peu commune. Aucun de ses poursuivants n'a jamais réussi à le coincer depuis qu'ils font équipe. En oubliant presque son passager Naruto joue à son jeu préféré, le slalome entre les voitures. Pourtant, bien vite, le brun vient se rappeler à son bon souvenir en laissant « distraitement » sa main descendre lors d'une ligne droite sous prétexte de s'assurer une meilleure prise. Naruto remonte les indécentes à leurs places précédente. Alors comme ça, il veut déjà commencer à jouer…

Arrivé à destination, Sasuke est étonné par le choix de son ancien ami, un petit bar à l'allure chaleureuse et intime. La décoration ressemble à celles des salons parisiens des années trente, tout de bois sombre et de moulures, de petites tables carrées nappées de blancs sont éparpillées dans la salle à distance raisonnable les unes des autres. Celles proches des murs sont bordés de banquettes capitonnées de velours vers émeraude tout comme les chaises qui les entourent. L'ambiance est douce, cet espace est dédié à la détente, au laisser aller entre deux rendez-vous d'affaire, au romantisme à la française. Ce lieu est aux antipodes de cette chose remuante et bruyante qu'est Naruto Uzumaki, pourtant celui-ci semble familier des lieux. Il s'installe de lui-même à une table, tout près d'un miroir reflétant une partie de sa chevelure été. Sasuke prend place face à lui et le serveur arrive aussitôt. Ca s'est du service rapide, pense le brun.

- Qu'est ce que se sera pour ce soir ?

- Juste à boire pour moi et mon ami. Merci Kiba.

- D'accord, fais-moi savoir quand tu auras choisi, dit-il en leur donnant chacun une carte.

- Ils servent autre chose que des boissons ici ?

- Oui, des gâteaux, j'en raffole ! dit Naruto en se giflant mentalement d'avoir emmené le brun dans le lieu de prédilection de Kyuubi.

Réfléchir avant d'agir. Encore un peu et l'autre con découvrait son petit secret pas si secret que ça ici. Heureusement, il n'y a que de bons amis, d'ailleurs c'est une des raisons qui l'ont poussée à choisir cet endroit. Ce sentiment de sécurité n'a pas de prix quand on est face à son passé douloureux. Ils choisissent tous deux rapidement leurs boissons que Naruto accompagne d'une part de tarte au chocolat pour confirmer ses dires précédents. Il remarque que Sasuke n'a pris qu'un jus d'orange. Monsieur Uchiwa ne boirait pas ?

- C'est bien prudent ?

- De quoi ?

- De boire du Saké avant de reprendre ta moto, je te signale que tu dois me raccompagner après. Ma voiture est restée au bureau.

- Oui. Et en voiture on aurait mit le double de temps, la moto c'est bien mieux.

- Si tu le dis. Le casque que tu m'as prêté, il est à Sakura ?

- Oui, ment sans vergogne le blond. Cette enflure n'aura pas l'occasion de se réjouir de la mort de leur amie. Et, dans le cas contraire, il a encore moins le droit de pleurer sur sa tombe.

- Elle a changé de parfum ? Ce casque sentait la vanille et Sakura adore la fraise.

- Les choses changent.

- Tu as raison. Et comment va-t-elle ?

Le sourire de l'Uzumaki s'agrandit. Son mensonge est prêt depuis très, très longtemps. Il lui explique qu'après l'avoir une dernière fois revu au commissariat ses paroles, leur avaient parues fausses, qu'ils s'étaient dit qu'il voulait les protéger comme eux le protégeaient. Alors pour lui faire plaisir, ils ont repris une vie normale, en le gardant dans un coin de leur cœur. Oh bien sûr, ils parlaient de lui de temps en temps mais de moins en moins souvent. Sakura avait retrouvé son joli sourire et la nouvelle directrice la prise sous son aile. Quand elle eut seize ans, elle connu son premier petit-ami Saï, un artiste de passage près de l'orphelinat. Elle était follement amoureuse. Naruto lui faisait souvent remarquer que Saï avait une petite ressemblance avec lui. Rien de bien frappant surtout au niveau caractère, celui du petit-ami de Sakura était diamétralement opposé à celui de Sasuke. Ils finirent par rompre quand Sai repartit pour une autre ville, non sans avoir déflorer la jeune fille.

A ses dix-huit ans, elle s'était inscrite dans une école pour devenir préparatrice en pharmacie mais elle s'était vite lassée du manque de contacts humains et l'année suivante, elle s'était inscrite en fac de médecine à Suna où elle rencontra Gaara, son actuel petit-ami avec qui elle vit. Il lui parle longuement de ce Gaara. Un chic type, un peu froid au premier abord mais qui aime sincèrement Sakura et qui la protège comme une mère avec son poussin. Ils ont prévu de se marier à la fin de leurs études, s'ils sont toujours ensemble bien-sûr, ce dont Naruto ne doute pas. Bref, il a encore des nouvelles de temps en temps et passe la voir là-bas quand elle a le temps mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils ne parlent plus de lui. Ils l'ont presque oublié.

- … Alors t'imagine le choc quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure. J'ai cru voir un fantôme.

- Tu aimes toujours autant Sakura à ce que je vois.

- C'est ma sœur, je ne pourrais jamais la détester, une lueur de douleur passa dans son regard à ce moment. Et toi Sasuke ? Tu as bien réussi dans la vie ? Et ta vengeance, tu l'as eue ?

- Et comment…

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de se lancer dans un long discours sur comment il a réussi à coincer son grand-frère. En fait explique-t-il, cela a été si simple qu'il s'était demandé pourquoi, il avait suivi cet Orochimaru. Après quelques mois auprès de l'homme aux serpents, comme il aimait l'appeler, il a vite appris l'art de la manipulation. Art qui allait lui servir également dans le futur. Il avait donc piégé son frère. Les seules armes qu'il utilisa, raconte-il dans un demi-sourire sadique, étaient une adolescente plus que consentante et la loi. En effet, la jeune demoiselle en pinçait sérieusement pour Itachi. Il lui avait donc suffit de lui donner les bonnes clés pour le séduire. D'ensuite pousser son frère à accepter les avances de celle-ci, c'est ce qui fut le plus difficile. La dernière phase de son plan consistait à prendre des photos des amants et de les envoyer anonymement à la police et aux parents de la jeune fille. Itachi fut condamné à cinq ans d'emprisonnement pour abus de pouvoir sur mineur. Bizarrement quelqu'un dans la prison fit circuler le bruit qu'il avait violé la fille et on l'a retrouvé mort, une brosse à dent taillée plantée dans l'abdomen. Sasuke a un petit rire en terminant son récit.

- On a parlé de Sakura et de moi, mais toi Naruto, que deviens-tu ?

- Moi, je reste fidèle à moi-même. Je bouge de-ci-delà mais je ne me fixe pas vraiment. La vieille de l'orphelinat garde toujours un œil sur moi pour être sûr que je ne fais pas de bêtise. En voyant le regard interrogateur de l'Uchiwa, le blond se dépêche d'ajouter. Je parle de mamie Tsunade, c'est elle qui a succédé à monsieur Sarutobi.

- Et tes amours.

- Ca va, ca viens mais que de belles demoiselles bien sûr, rigole l'Uzumaki.

Encore un autre piège tendu. Naruto sait depuis longtemps qu'il est bisexuel, homme ou femme, ça lui importe peu tant qu'il peu obtenir un peu de tendresse. Cet attrait pour les deux sexes lui a bien servi dans son métier. Longtemps, il a été Kyuubi celui qui tue après avoir aimé. Seulement un jour, il a aimé une douce jeune fille qu'il n'a pas pu tuer malgré le contrat juteux que son cousin avait mis sur sa tête. Alors, au lieu de la tuer, il les réconcilia et disparu. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus ôté la vie à ceux qui lui donnait du plaisir en souvenir de cette personne si spéciale.

- Que des femmes alors ? continue l'Uchiwa.

- Oui, dit le blond en faignant la surprise.

- C'est dommage…

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je préfère les hommes, ça te dérange ?

- Non tu fais ce que tu veux de tes fesses.

- Tu devrais plutôt dire de leurs fesses, mais bon ce n'est qu'un détail.

Détail de taille, mon tout beau, se dit Naruto. Alors comme ça tu n'as jamais goûté au plaisir d'être soumis. Ca ne m'étonne pas. Mais d'ici peu tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. Son estomac se met soudainement à gargouiller bien qu'il est déjà englouti son gâteau. Même en devenant tueur à gage professionnel, il n'a jamais réussi à dominer sa faim. Il rougit devant sa propre bêtise ce qui fait rire Sasuke qui lui propose un ramen dans une échoppe toute proche. Le blond accepte, ils finissent donc leur soirée en discutant devant un bol de ramen – enfin plusieurs pour Naruto. Puis le tueur à gages ramène le brun devant l'immeuble de sa compagnie. Ce dernier profite des aux revoir pour lui dire qu'il l'attend le lendemain matin. Puis se penchant à son oreille, lui souffle « j'aime beaucoup tes piercing celui à l'arcade comme celui à la langue, pas la peine de les cacher ». Le poisson a mordu à l'hameçon Naruto, il ne reste plus qu'à le ramener sur la berge pour le déguster froid. C'est comme cela que l'on déguste la vengeance non ? Froide ?

Le lendemain matin Naruto arrive à l'heure pour son nouvel emploi. Sachant pertinemment Sasuke en train de le surveiller à travers les vidéos de surveillances, il fait de nouveau une longue halte à l'accueil où Ino est fidèle au poste, son plus beau sourire fleurissant alors que Naruto badine avec elle. Quelques minutes plus tard le téléphone à coté d'elle sonne et lorsqu'elle raccroche, elle lui conseille de monter rapidement rejoindre son nouveau patron qui s'impatiente. Tant mieux, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Naruto passe la journée à jouer au chauffeur, allé chercher les cafés, des tenues au pressing, classer quelques dossiers sous le regard d'un Sasuke plus intéressé par son arrière-train que par ses compétences.

Au bout d'une semaine de travail, Naruto a installé sa petite routine. Premièrement, arrêt à l'accueil où il discute joyeusement de tout et de rien, récoltant quelques informations précieuses au passage, avec une Ino plus que ravie. Ce jusqu'au moment où le téléphone de la jeune fille sonne, qu'elle lève les yeux aux ciels quand son canon de patron lui dit d'une voix froide mais sèche de demander à son assistant de venir enfin travailler. Naruto passe ensuite par la machine à café, où il laisse son oreille trainée à la recherche d'autres informations intéressantes, prend un café noir pour Sasuke, un cappuccino pour son secrétaire, Juugo, et un café sucré pour lui. Il monte ensuite dans le bureau de son patron déposant au passage le café de Juugo sur son bureau, donne le sien à Sasuke, s'installe dans le fauteuil face au bureau de l'homme qu'il déteste toujours autant, affiche un joyeux sourire et déguste son café en silence. Une fois leurs boissons terminées Sasuke donne une tâche au blond où il se retrouve inévitablement les fesses en l'air – bon d'accord il le fait un peu exprès aussi – son patron faisant mine de se déplacer les frôlent déclenchant un sursaut de son assistant – comment ça là aussi, il en fait exprès.

**_5 juillet 2010 :_**

Nous sommes lundi, cela fait presque deux semaines que Naruto a pris son poste, en dégustant son café il prend un petit air gêné et demande à son patron d'arrêter de lui toucher les fesses. Sasuke sourit mais ne répond pas. Il laisse une bonne semaine se passer puis commence les attaques verbales au plus grand plaisir, caché, de Naruto. La première remarque déplacée est faite d'une voix profonde, la bouche de Sasuke presque collée à l'oreille d'un Naruto concentré sur le positionnement d'un livre dans la bibliothèque de son employeur plus que pointilleux à ce sujet. « Arrête de jouer comme ça avec le piercing de ta langue, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça m'excite… » Le blond en lâche son livre et se fige dans une parfaite expression de stupeur mêlée à la gêne de sentir une main baladeuse malaxer sa fesse droite. Il explique alors par des balbutiements que c'est un tic dont il n'arrive pas à se défaire. Les remarques suivantes sont tous aussi explicites. Pour n'en citer que quelques unes « Arrête de te trémousser comme ça où je vais te violer », « te voir sur ta moto le matin me fait terriblement bander », « Naruto, tu ne veux pas essayer avec un homme, avec moi par exemple ». A chaque remarque Naruto feint la gêne et la surprise totale.

**_15 juillet 2010 :_**

Naruto laisse une semaine supplémentaire passer avant de réagir plus violemment, en plaquant son patron contre un mur du parking de la société après qu'il lui ait touché une partie intime de son anatomie lors d'un voyage en moto que le brun apprécie de plus en plus.

- Alors mon petit Naruto, tu as décidé de céder ?

- Même pas en rêve. Tu me déçois Sasuke, dit-il en laissant sa voix se briser sous l'émotion.

- Tu préfères peut-être la jolie Ino à l'accueil… Prend garde Naruto, les obstacles je les élimine. Si elle devient trop envahissante, elle pourrait bien… disparaître.

- Non, cria Naruto. Parfait, pensa-t-il, si j'avais su qu'il serait si facile de le manipuler je n'aurais pas tant attendu. Je ferais ce que tu voudras mais laisse-la, continue le blond faignant une grande crainte.

Sasuke a un sourire en coin et échange leurs positions. Il se baisse, son souffle chaud venant caresser la nuque du blond qui frissonne. Le brun lui fait de l'effet, il l'a vite compris, la rougeur sur ses joues quand celui-ci le touche n'est pas feinte et ça l'énerve péniblement. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se dit que le fait d'être aussi bien attiré par les femmes que par les hommes pourrait être une faiblesse. Doucement d'une voix sensuelle, contrastant terriblement avec la fraicheur du parking, il lui murmure « tu sais ce que je veux Naruto, c'est toi que j'ai toujours voulu ». Puis, il relève la tête et plante son regard dans celui de l'objet de son désir. Dans la manœuvre ses cheveux corbeau chatouillent le visage du blond, faisant remonter un nouveau frisson le long de son échine. Finalement, lentement, comme pour se délecter un peu plus de ce moment, Sasuke approche ses lèvres de celles tant convoitées depuis quelques semaines, à peine un mois. Pourtant, il a l'impression que cela fait des mois que le blond se refuse à lui.

Lorsque Sasuke capture ses lèvres, Naruto lutte de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de répondre à ce baiser. C'est qu'il embrasse bien ce con ! se dit-il. Bientôt les mains blanches de l'Uchiwa passent sous sa veste, soulèvent son t-shirt et viennent frôler sa peau. S'il le laisse faire, son corps va le trahir très rapidement, il sent déjà une chaleur familière monter dans son bas-ventre. Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout ça. Ce n'est pas lui qui doit devenir dépendant du corps de l'autre mais l'inverse. Il repousse Sasuke de toutes ses forces. Le regard noir qu'il reçoit lui fait craindre pour la vie de sa collègue si attendrissante. Il ne peut pas laisser les choses en l'état… Il baisse la tête, laissant ses mèches blondes cacher ses yeux qui pourrait le trahir pour le moment et dit d'une toute petite voix « Laisse-moi m'habituer. Je vais essayer, promis, mais ne lui fait pas de mal. »

Pensant avoir trouvé un point de pression sur Naruto, Sasuke sourit, se relève et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, en ne manquant pas de poser ses mains sur les fesses du blond. « N'oublie pas ce que tu viens de me dire Naruto » lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Puis il s'éloigne et continue « Et si tu pouvais passer prendre mon costume au pressing ça m'arrangerait ». Connard, pense le blond dont les doigts passent sur ses lèvres. Malgré lui, il a apprécié ce baiser.

Les jours qui suivent Sasuke devient une crème pour Naruto, ne lui demandant en échange que de chastes baisers. Rien d'aussi passionnel que dans ce parking, ni rien d'aussi dangereux pour la couverture de l'Uzumaki. Alors doucement, il commence à répondre à ce contact, rêvant bien malgré lui de retrouver la délicieuse sauvagerie de ce premier échange. Il ne se reconnaît plus. Lui qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, a juré sur la tombe de son amie de la venger, se délecte des contacts de Sasuke, de sa façon de le toucher, douce, derrière laquelle on sent toute l'attente et la maitrise de soi qu'il doit y met.

**_30 juillet 2010 : _**

Sasuke, quant à lui, sent que sa « victime » se détend de plus en plus lors de leurs échanges et commence même à les apprécier. Naruto ne sera jamais du genre quémandeur de toute façon. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il fera avec. Le goût de ses lèvres est bien trop bon pour qu'il le laisse filer pour un si petit détail. Alors qu'il le détaille, ce dernier se rapproche de lui. Il sait ce que son patron veut, un léger baiser, un effleurement de leurs lèvres qu'il happera s'il le veut. Ce sera la première fois qu'il viendra lui en donner un de son propre chef, comme s'il tombait amoureux de cet homme détestable. Ce baiser, il va lui donner non pour satisfaire son patron, ni parce que lui-même en a envie, il va le lui donner pour servir ses plans, pour venger Sakura.

D'une démarche féline, il contourne le bureau, attrape les accoudoirs du fauteuil de son employeur, le fait pivoter vers lui découvrant dans ses yeux une lueur d'envie, de désir pur, et dépose ses lèvres sur celles qui l'attendent avec impatience. Ce baiser qu'il voulait chaste, devient vite sauvage et ravageur. Sasuke mordillant, suçotant ses lèvres, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration et, à sa plus grande surprise, il répond à ses attaques par de similaires. Des doigts habiles se faufilent sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau, échauffant ses hormones mises à mal ses dernières semaines. Et là quelque part dans sa tête, une toute petite voix lui psalmodie « reprend-toi, reprend-toi, reprend-toi… » Cette voix, il la connaît, il se concentre sur elle. Soudainement, il s'écarte de son patron haletant, le regard hagard, Sakura, l'espace d'un instant, il a oublié sa promesse.

- Ca te choque tant d'aimer ça ? demande Sasuke, maintenant sûr de son emprise sur l'Uzumaki.

Au moins, ce moment de laisser aller n'aura pas eut de fâcheuses conséquences, se dit Naruto dont le visage se recomposait petit à petit. Pourtant, il est en proie à un énorme doute, il ne comprend pas pourquoi Sasuke lui fait autant d'effet. Il a besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, de sortit loin de ce bureau. « Je prends ma journée » sont les seules explications qu'il donne à cet homme avant de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger droit vers son joyaux, son enfant, sa moto.

Le son du moteur, ses vibrations commencent à le calmer, il roule, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment et surtout, il n'est pas suivit. Il connaît sa destination. Il va lui parler à elle sa confidente depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Il laisse ses souvenirs le guider et il arrive à l'orphelinat. Il se gare dans le petit garage en bois où il a laissé son ancien scooter, cadeau de Kakashi pour le féliciter de ses progrès lors de leurs entrainements il y a de cela quelques année. Il sort du petit bâtiment et se dirige vers un autre plus grand, tout aussi familier. Il y entre, est accueilli par les sourires de quatre ou cinq petits chenapans qui répandent vite la nouvelle de son retour. Bientôt, la directrice et Kakashi viennent le saluer, alors qu'il raconte l'histoire de Boucle d'Or à une petite troupe regroupée devant lui.

- Naruto que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demande la femme blonde.

- Je passais voir Sakura et vu que l'orphelinat est sur mon chemin, je suis passé faire un petit coucou.

- Naruto… Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit heureuse que tu parles encore d'elle au présent. Elle est m…

- Stop ! Elle est toujours là ! Si elle disparaît, je disparais avec elle !

- Tsunade, n'essayez pas de le convaincre c'est une vrai tête de mule. Et puis, je pense qu'il a bien conscience de son absence.

- Dites de qui vous parlez, demande une petite fille aux yeux d'ambre.

- D'une amie à moi partie très loin, comme ton papa.

- Oh… fit la petite avec un air triste.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Moi je me souviens d'elle alors c'est comme si elle était toujours là, tu comprends ?

- Je… je crois…

- Tu es une brave petite.

Après avoir dispersé les enfants regroupés autour de lui, Naruto se dirige vers le garage reprendre sa moto pour aller sur la tombe de son amie, quand une voiture attire son attention. Maudit Uchiwa ! Il ne peut pas le laisser en paix une petite heure pour aller parler à Sakura. Il fait mine de fouiller ses poches et retourne vers l'orphelinat, interpelle son maitre d'arme et lui demande un léger service, celui d'occuper le chauffeur de la voiture qu'il vient de repérer. Prétextant une course à faire, il sort avec Naruto dans la cours, ouvre la barrière en grand, se dirige vers le mini-van de l'orphelinat, le démarre et le sort. Il s'arrête en plein milieu de la route, laisse à Naruto le temps de sortir en moto, descend du van, referme la barrière tout en jetant un regard sur le feu arrière qui disparaît à l'angle d'une rue, puis retourne dans le van et débloque la rue. Jetant un regard dans son rétroviseur, il voit un homme dans la voiture repérée un peu plus tôt par son disciple en grande discussion au téléphone. Pas agréable, la discussion apparemment, il aurait mieux fait d'appeler une femme.

Naruto soupire dans son casque, créant une buée désagréable qui s'évapore rapidement. Heureusement qu'il s'est arrêté à l'orphelinat par réflexe sinon adieu son petit mensonge sur Sa Sakura. En vue du cimetière, il ralentit ne voulant pas troubler le repos des occupants par le bruit de sa moto. Il se gare rapidement, défait son casque, le pose sur son guidon – le plus important, le casque de Sakura étant en sécurité sous son siège – et part en direction de la tombe qu'il connaît si bien. Il s'arrête tout de même rapidement pour saluer ses parents et son ancien directeur mais il ne reste qu'une poignée de seconde devant chaque tombe.

Arrivé devant celle de Sakura, il tombe à genoux et pleure.

« Pardonne-moi, j'ai aimé l'embrasser. Je t'ai oublié dans ses bras. Je t'ai oublié dans les bras de celui qui t'a tuée. Oh Sakura, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Aide-moi. Je t'aime tellement. Je le hais tant. Et pourtant… Pourquoi, dis-moi pourquoi c'est lui qui m'a fait perdre de vue mon objectif. Je dois le faire souffrir, je dois lui piétiner le cœur comme il a piétiné le tien. Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie pardonne-moi de t'avoir oubliée dans ses bras, d'avoir laissé mes hormones l'emporter sur toi. Pardonne-moi… pourquoi, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas bordel ! Pourquoi tu es morte ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser tout seul ! Sakura ! Répond-moi ! Pardonne-moi ! Ne me laisse pas encore ! S'il te plait pardonne-moi. [S3] » Il continue, inlassablement, pleurant sur la tombe de son amie disparue. Il continue de lui demander pardon, de lui demander pourquoi, de lui demander des réponses. Jusqu'à ce que ses forces s'épuisent. Jusqu'à ce que son corps le trahisse. Jusqu'il s'endorme sur le marbre froid.

La fraicheur de la nuit le réveille. Bien qu'ayant imploré son amie de le pardonner, son sentiment de culpabilité ne le lâche pas. Il l'a trahie, et maintenant, il doit se rattraper. La seule façon qu'il a de le faire c'est d'aller jusqu'au bout de son plan. Il jette un dernier regard sur la tombe de son amie, lui renouvelle sa promesse de vengeance et lui dit au revoir lui jurant de ne plus l'oublier. Puis, il sort du cimetière, enfourche sa moto et rentre directement chez lui.

* * *

(1) Pas la peine de me hurler dessus pour me dire que le loup blanc de Konoha c'est le pôpa de Kakashi. Je le sais c'est juste que ça sonne mieux comme nom de tueur à gage que le « Ninja copieur ».

(2) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent rien au monde de la moto (dont je fais partie), cette moto existe vraiment (vous n'imaginez pas le fou rire quand je me suis rendue compte que la moto que j'ai choisi pour notre blond préféré s'appelait Ninja). Voici un petit lien pour en prendre plein vos mirettes (je trouve qu'elle a vraiment de la gueule cette moto, y'a pas à dire j'ai bon goût) /ttesimages/motodivers/nouveautes2008/Kawasaki_Ninja_ZX-10R_2008_34_orange_

* * *

J'ai longtemps hésité à couper cette fic en deux. Mais bon vu que c'est un pavé, vous aurez la suite pour le NaruSasu Day (vu qu'elle devrait être publiée la SasuNaru Day).

Pas d'inquiétude la suite est écrite et je me mets un petit rappel pour ne pas vous oublier.

Pensez à l'auteur (qui s'est vraiment casser le cul là quand même) et laisser un commentaire même pour dire j'aime ou je déteste (les commentaires constructifs et les petits délires sont bienvenus aussi bien-sûr).


	2. Vengeance, douce vengeance II

**Titre :** Vengeance, douce vengeance…

**Auteur :** Il n'y en a pas cinquante qui peuvent inventer un truc pareil. Alors, je signe : Marquise Sissy

**Crédits :** Tous les personnages (sauf les orphelins) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et je jure de ne pas me faire d'argent sur leur dos (en même vous pourriez me dire l'intérêt de vendre une fic ?)

**Inspiration :** Comme tout le monde je suis inspirée par ce que je lis. Après relecture, je pense que mon Naruto ressemble un peu à celui de Sermina dans son superbe « Sous le masque » (Genre : Angst / Yaoi (relations entre hommes) / UA / OOC / Death-fic (tout ça et en plus je flirte avec le threesome)

**Bêta-lectrice :** Sermina qui a encore une fois toute ma reconnaissance...

**Note de l'auteur :** La honte, j'ai publié le même chapitre que la semaine dernière ce matin. On va dire que je n'étais pas réveillée et vous oubliez tout ok ? Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui ce sont dit qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait quand ils sont passé une première fois. Et je remercie amour2mort de m'avoir prévenue.

* * *

**_31 juillet 2010_** :

Il sort une petite fiole hexagonale de son armoire à pharmacie. Le liquide qu'elle contient est d'un rouge sang irisé comme si une perle avait été pilée et la poussière obtenue mise dedans. Ce qui est le cas, se dit l'Uzumaki, cette perle ingrédient ultime de cette préparation testée sur bon nombre d'amants et destinée à amorcer la chute d'une seule personne.

Arrivé au bureau, il reprend sa petite routine, échange quelques mots avec Ino, puis quand le téléphone sonne monte chercher trois cafés, sauf que cette fois très discrètement, il ajoute un ingrédient à celui de son patron. Lorsqu'il déguste le sien assit face à Sasuke qui le dévisage intensément, il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire.

- Sasuke, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.  
- Hum, répond son employeur.  
- Je t'ai menti…  
- A quel sujet ? demande le brun soudainement très intéressé.  
- Je n'ai pas eut des relations qu'avec des femmes.  
- Ah bon tu es zoophile ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigne le jeune homme au regard azur.  
- Je le sais Naruto, je m'en suis rendu compte hier. Tes mains sont arrivées trop facilement sur mes points sensibles et puis ta façon d'embrasser aussi…

Naruto reste pensif devant cette révélation. Il savait que son corps allait le trahir à un moment ou un autre mais pas si tôt. Il s'était dit que l'annoncer lui-même à l'Uchiwa lui permettrait d'éviter des ennuis mais l'autre abrutit est un peu trop perspicace à son goût et il ne sait pas ce qu'il va ressortir de cette situation. Perdu dans ses pensées, il joue de nouveau avec son piercing.

- Il me semble t'avoir demandé d'arrêter de jouer avec ce piercing. A moins que tu n'es envie que je te viole.  
- Pa… pardon.  
- J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu me l'as caché…  
- Ben c'est simple, j'ai déjà raté plusieurs entretiens à cause de ça. Alors, je fais en sorte de ne pas le montrer, répond le blond.  
- Je ne parle pas de ça, mais de ta bisexualité.  
- J'avais peur que tu ne me déteste, dit Naruto les yeux baissés dans son café. Un autre mensonge bien placé, pense le blond. Encore quelques pierres à son édifice et il y sera.  
- Bien au contraire, je pense t'en apprécier que plus, dit l'homme dont le regard onyx se charge d'un désir non contenu. Tu sais Naruto, j'ai très envie de toi. Et tu me connais. Ce que je veux je le prends.  
- Sa… Sasuke, calme-toi s'il te plait.

Je n'ai pourtant pas forcé la dose, se dit le blond. J'ai dû sous-estimer sa frustration sexuelle. Alors que ces pensées lui traverse l'esprit, son regard suit son employeur qui fait le tour de son bureau pour venir poser ses mains sur les accoudoirs de métal du fauteuil où son ami s'est installé l'emprisonnant se ses bras. Doucement, il approche son visage de celui halé qui lui fait face, une lueur d'amusement s'allume dans son regard quand il rencontre celui, bleuet perdu, de son vis-à-vis et s'empare des lèvres de celui-ci. Voyant que Naruto ne répond pas à son baiser, il accentue la pression et plante un regard noir et lourd de sens dans les orbes bleus qui le dévisagent. Les longs cils blonds accompagnent les paupières qui recouvrent peu à peu la couleur azur, puis les lèvres se décident à répondre au baiser et les mains qu'il convoite parcourent son torse à travers sa chemise, lui déclenchant quelques frissons de plaisir.

Naruto ne se concentre que sur Sakura pour ne pas se laisser dominer par ses hormones. Il ne peut tout de même s'empêcher d'apprécier à nouveau l'échange. Comme dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, le brun est excellent, ce qui l'énerve prodigieusement. Il met toute cette rage dans leur baiser, ce que Sasuke doit prendre pour du désir car il commence à passer sa main sous la chemise orange du blond. Celui-ci se demande, un instant s'il ne devrait pas le laisser continuer, puis se ravise. Son petit traitement ne commencera à faire effet qu'au bout d'une semaine et il a besoin que l'Uchiwa soit à bout de ce coté là. Il rompt donc le contact, expliquant à son ami qu'il a besoin de temps. Ah, quelle phrase magique qui ne souffre jamais d'aucune explication supplémentaire.

Les jours passent et Naruto modifie peu à peu sa routine, il passe de moins en moins de temps avec la blonde à l'accueil, ajoute toujours plus de son petit cocktail personnel au café de Sasuke et répond de plus en plus à ses attentions. Le tout en subtilité, enfin autant qu'il puisse en être capable. Les réactions de son patron montrent que son petit remède fonctionne parfaitement. Il maitrise de moins en moins son corps. Il devient donc fréquent pour l'Uzumaki d'entrevoir une bosse sans équivoque se former dans le pantalon de son employeur, de le voir s'enfermer dans la petite salle de douche attenante à son bureau et d'y entendre son nom lâché dans un râle de plaisir ou encore de sentir une érection contre son dos lorsqu'il le conduit en moto. Le plus drôle pour lui étant cet air fier que tente, sans toujours y parvenir, de garder Sasuke. Leurs baisers se font de plus en plus passionnés et les mains du brun de plus en plus aventureuses.

**_9 août 2010_**

Lors d'un de leurs baisers, après dix jours de son traitement spécial, Naruto propose à un Sasuke tremblant de désir de le soulager. Les yeux du brun s'agrandissent comme des soucoupes. Cela fait plus de deux mois que son ami est à son service. Plus de deux mois qu'il a envie d'entendre ces mots et dix jours que son désir ne fait qu'augmenter. Alors, il ne peut qu'accepter la faveur du blond.

Ce dernier, le repousse légèrement, se dirige vers la porte, enclenche le verrou, s'approche du bureau et fait signe à son employeur de s'y asseoir. « Ce sera plus agréable pour nous deux » susurre-t-il à l'oreille de l'Uchiwa qui lui obéit pour une raison inconnue de lui-même. Naruto dépose un baiser dans le cou du brun, puis lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille tandis que sa main droite vient masser la bosse déjà formée à son entre-jambe. Sasuke n'y comprend plus rien, jamais un simple touché ne lui avait procuré tant de plaisir.

Quand la main halée quitte cette partie sensible pour venir aider sa jumelle à déboutonner sa chemise, le brun lâche un gémissement de frustration. Décidément, il ne se reconnaît pas dans cette attitude si passive. Pourtant, c'est si bon qu'il laisse son employé continuer. Doucement bouton par bouton, comme s'il voulait le torturer Naruto ouvre son vêtement laissant ses doigts frôler sa peau brûlante par instant, l'embrassant à d'autres. La respiration du brun se saccade, ses gémissements retentissent de plus en plus. Il n'a qu'une envie c'est que le blond aille plus vite, qu'il le libère…

Le froissement de sa chemise qui tombe est un véritable soulagement pour lui. Peut-être qu'enfin Naruto va lui donner ce qu'il veut, peut-être qu'enfin, il va descendre libérer sa chair de cet étau de tissus qui le comprime de plus en plus. A son plus grand désarroi, il remonte pour l'embrasser. Dans les orbes bleus qui lui font face, il distingue une lueur de désir. Il doit se reprendre, ne pas laisser à Naruto le loisir de prendre les choses en mains jusqu'au bout. Dans un ultime effort pour sortir de la myriade de sensations toutes les plus intenses les unes que les autres, il attrape le bas de la chemise du blond et lui retire rapidement.

A la plus grande surprise de Naruto, Sasuke a repris les choses en mains. Une fois sa chemise retirée, il se retrouve le dos plaqué sur le bureau du brun qu'il a débarrassé d'un coup de bras habile. Les baisers sur son corps sont brûlants, les mains qui le parcourent ne sont pas en reste. Sa propre respiration se saccade. Sasuke mordille toutes ses parties sensibles. Comment diable fait-il pour les connaître alors que c'est la première fois qu'il le laisse le toucher. Il le sent, il va perdre pieds, il va se laisser envahir par le désir et surtout par le plaisir qui monte en lui créant cette chaleur de plus en plus intense dans son bas ventre. Il n'y a pas à dire l'autre enfoiré est plutôt habile de ses….

La pensée du blond est interrompue quand Sasuke décide de s'attaquer au bouton de chair tendus vers lui, en mordillant un, massant l'autre du bout des doigts. Le brun est assez fier de son petit effet. L'expression de plaisir que lui a offert le blond était tout simplement exquise et il se dit qu'elle doit être meilleure encore dans la jouissance. Il décide donc d'ouvrir le pantalon du blond tout en continuant son traitement précédent.

Naruto dans les limbes du plaisir a une dernière pensée, plus ou moins cohérente, pour Sakura. Dieu faite qu'elle lui pardonne d'être si faible, de céder à cet appel de la chair qui lui fait perdre tout sens de la réalité. Il sent une des mains du brun s'attaquer à son pantalon et son homologue ne tarde pas à la rejoindre pour lui donner un petit coup de main pour ouvrir le bouton récalcitrant du jean noir du blond qui en profite pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, il ne saurait pas le dire, pour lui dans leur manœuvre les doigts de l'Uchiwa frôlent son érection dressée à travers son pantalon. Il plonge ses mains dans la chevelure nuit de l'homme dont la langue dessine maintenant le contour de ses abdominaux. Son boxer rouge ne tarde pas à suivre son pantalon tombé au sol, il ne sait comment. Tout ce qui compte maintenant se sont ces mains qui le parcourent, cette peau brûlante contre la sienne, ce souffle chaud sur son membre dressé. Cette langue qui suit le trajet de cette veine bien particulière pour finir par jouer avec son gland. Il se cambre un peu plus quand Sasuke se décide enfin à le prendre en bouche. Il entame de lents mouvements de va et viens accompagnés d'une légère succion qui voilent les yeux bleus de plaisir.

Sasuke sourit dans son œuvre, le blond s'oublie enfin dans ses bras. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir se retenir depuis le début de ses caresses. Les gémissements de Naruto se transforment en râles puis en cris que seuls lui et Juugo – qui, il le sait va verrouiller l'accès à son bureau – peuvent entendre. D'une main sûre, il ouvre un tiroir de son bureau et en sort un tube de lubrifiant à la fraise. Lorsqu'il délaisse le membre de Naruto pour ouvrir le récipient celui-ci émet un grognement de frustration puis arque un sourcil tout en se redressant.

De la fraise, il n'aurait pas cru ça de la part de l'Uchiwa. Uchiwa qui, il ne fait que le remarqué, est toujours vêtu de son pantalon. D'un coup de rein habile, le blond reprend le dessus sur la situation. Sasuke n'a pas l'air d'accord et Naruto s'empresse de lui chuchoter à l'oreille « tu ne te penses pas capable de me préparer sans me sucer ? Si tu veux je peux le faire pour toi… » Pour donner plus de véracité à ses paroles, il attrape le tube dans les mains de Sasuke et en verse une quantité raisonnable au bout de ses doigts et commence à l'étaler sensuellement alors qu'il se déhanche outrageusement sur le bassin du brun frôlant de ses fesses son érection encore emprisonnée dans ses vêtements. Les grognements de Sasuke lui apprennent que son déhanché n'a rien perdu de son efficacité.

Les mains pâles et brûlantes de l'Uchiwa trouvent rapidement un chemin vers son fessier et masse avidement les lobes de chair qui le composent. Un doigt vient rapidement tracer leur séparation et le regard onyx fait rapidement comprendre au blond qu'il n'aura pas le loisir se préparer lui-même. Naruto affiche un sourire mutin et se baisse de nouveau son visage sur celui de Sasuke, sa tresse venant caresser le visage opalin. Il s'arrête à quelques millimètres des lèvres offertes, murmure à nouveau quelques mots et part dans un baiser passionné caressant lèvres, dents, palais, langue dans un ballet de langue sauvage. Lorsqu'il rompt le contact, il se redresse laissant ses mains glisser le long du torse lisse, ne rencontrant pour tout obstacle que les deux tétons de son amant. Ses mains continuent leur descente pour s'arrêter à la ceinture de cuir noire qu'il ouvre difficilement car ses doigts sont glissants, s'en suit le pantalon qu'il fait chuter puis le caleçon noir. Sasuke a-t-il une autre couleur dans son armoire ? se demande un instant Naruto.

Sa pensée est court-circuitée par une phalange entrant en lui, la sensation le prend au dépourvu mais il se fait rapidement à la présence en lui. Il glisse à l'oreille de Sasuke combien son plaisir est intense et lui explique qu'il a une technique pour l'intensifier encore. Il attrape les fesses de son amant appuyé contre le bureau, les relève et l'assoit de façon à ce que ses genoux touchent l'arrête du bureau. Puis il applique une légère pression sur le torse imberbe, allongent le brun sur le bureau. « Qu'est ce que tu… » est tout ce que peut articuler Sasuke avant que Naruto n'exerce un léger mouvement de va et viens sur son sexe sensible. Ce dernier monte sur le bureau se retrouvant à quatre pates au dessus de son employeur.

- Sasuke tu as deux minutes chrono pour me préparer.  
- Hum.  
- Sinon, je te fais venir et je te prends ensuite.  
- Narutooooo, répond le brun alors que ce dernier vient de frôler leurs pénis.  
- Dépêche-toi… continue le blond laissant ses cheveux effleurer la peau blanche déclenchant un frisson de plaisir chez l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke ne se fait pas prier et enfonce un deuxième doigt en Naruto n'attendant même pas que son corps s'habitue à la présence, il commence à se mouvoir en lui et part à la recherche de cette tâche qui fera décoller un peu plus le blond. Quand il sent son amant prêt, il enfonce une troisième phalange ne la laissant que le temps de frôler cet endroit si particulier déclenchant un cri plus fort que les précédents du blond et un « tu vois quand tu veux ». C'est le blond lui-même qui retire les doigts en lui, avant de se pencher sur les lèvres de son amant, d'y déposer un chaste baiser et de lui ronronner à l'oreille ces quelques mots « Je vais t'apprendre, une chose que les femmes m'ont apprise Sasuke. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on se fait prendre que l'on ne domine pas ». Délicatement, il attrape la ceinture au sol prêt de sa main, heureusement pour lui son métier lui a appris à anticiper et viser juste en toutes circonstances, agrippe fermement les poignets de l'Uchiwa et les attachent au pied du bureau. Puis il se relève laissant ses mains parcourir la peau qui se couvre de chair de poule, se délecte du regard apeuré de Sasuke qui n'a pas eu le temps de réagir et s'empale sur la hampe de chair dressée.

Sasuke n'a aucune prise sur ce qui se passe. Naruto dirige tout, du rythme de leur ébat à leurs baisers, il est le seul à décider et Sasuke apprécie de plus en plus. D'autant que le blond semble le happer en lui, hurlant d'un plaisir non contenu chaque fois qu'il fait fait se rencontrer sa prostate avec son sexe. Les mains halées voguent d'un corps à l'autre prodiguant maintes caresses, rendant plus érotique encore la vue qu'il lui offre. Sasuke se dit que se corps doit lui appartenir tout entier, chaque jour, chaque heure que Dieu fait, il le veut encore et toujours plus. Comme pour matérialiser sa pensée, ses hanches bougent en rythme avec le blond pour aller toujours plus profondément et plus fort en lui, pour ne faire plus qu'un avec cet être qui lui rappelle ce que c'est que d'être aimé, lui rappelle leurs moments de bonheur innocents de l'enfance et lui procure un plaisir comme il n'a jamais connu.

Le blond sent Sasuke se tendre, prêt à se libérer, alors il ralentit le rythme, s'allonge sur Sasuke de sorte à ce que sa verge frotte le corps luisant de sueur sous lui. Puis il accélère de nouveau, le frottement lui procure un plaisir sans nom. L'idée de le marquer de sa semence, comme étant sien également, sa proie, le stimule encore plus. Alors il se perd dans un rythme effréné cherchant à atteindre ce moment où il ne sentira plus rien, plus de douleur, plus d'idée de vengeance, plus de trahison, plus de confusion, juste du plaisir, rien que quelques secondes pour oublier la dureté de ce monde. Leurs gémissements retentissent dans toute la pièce, tous deux recherchent cette libération. Naruto vient le premier suivit de près par Sasuke. Et le blond les touche du doigt, ses secondes où Sakura est là toute proche, vivante. Il n'a le temps que de prononcer la première syllabe de son prénom avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse à nouveau.

Sasuke est satisfait, Naruto est à lui, la preuve dans la brume qu'entraine la jouissance il a commencé à prononcer son prénom. Bientôt, il sera entièrement à lui. Alors que Sasuke est occupé à savourer sa future possession, Naruto entre dans la salle de bain attenante au bureau afin de se laver, de faire partir la présence de cet être haï sur sa peau, de se purifier. La pièce est petite comme il a déjà pu le deviner quand son patron s'y enferme. Elle est carrelée de faïence noire qui reflète la lumière tamisée. Tout dans cette pièce est une invitation à la détente. Il ouvre le petit meuble de bois foncé sous l'évier et y trouve une serviette qu'il pose tout près de ses vêtements qu'il a réuni en tas. Entre dans la douche à l'italienne, tire la porte de plexiglas transparente et laisse couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau halée, profitant de ce moment de calme. Il ne prend qu'une minute pour se détendre et attrape la bouteille de gel douche mentholée et appréciant la fraicheur de celui-ci sur sa peau, se rince puis sort au moment où un Sasuke plutôt énervé ouvre violemment la porte de la pièce. Le blond, qui noue rapidement sa serviette autour de sa taille, lui décroche un sourire ravageur. Il sait très bien pourquoi le brun est dans cet état, il a malencontreusement oublié de le détacher, ce doit donc être Juugo qui est venu à l'aide de son patron. Après avoir essuyé une tempête Uchiwesque, c'est-à-dire violente et glaciale, il sort de la pièce d'eau laissant la place au maitre des lieux.

La mauvaise humeur de Sasuke est balayée par le second café assaisonné de la même substance que le blond utilise depuis quelques temps. Dans les semaines qui suivent, Naruto et Sasuke sortent comme un vrai couple. Naruto laisse son patron l'approcher tout en évitant de prolonger les moments où ils sont seuls, privilégiant les lieux publics, ne restant que quelques instants dans le bureau de son employeur qui sent rapidement ses hormones bouillir de plus en plus, chaque contact avec le blond lui tourne les sens d'une façon tout à fait inédite qu'il apprécie à sa plus grande surprise.

**_20 janvier 2011_**

Sasuke et Naruto prennent une douche post-coïtale. Le brun recommencerait bien le petit jeu auquel ils viennent de jouer. Le corps du blond est devenu comme une drogue pour lui, la sensation de manque s'intensifie à chaque fois qu'ils sont séparés plus de quelques minutes, autant dire que ses nuits sont devenues une véritable torture, et lorsque Naruto est près de lui, il se retient continuellement pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Pour remédier à cette situation, il a décidé de demander à son amant d'emménager avec lui. Si, quelque mois plus tôt, on lui aurait dit qu'il allait être tellement dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre qu'il lui demanderait de vivre avec, il aurait rit au nez du plaisantin et se serait fait une joie de le faire enfermer peu après. Mais aujourd'hui, ce corps halé devant lui, lui est devenu nécessaire. Comment ? Il ne le sait pas vraiment. Et pour tout dire rien ne le pousse à se poser la question. Lui qui analyse tout en toute circonstance, trouve un énorme bien-être dans ce laissé aller pur.

Naruto quant à lui enrage, son patron a pris la mauvaise habitude d'entrer avec lui dans la douche une fois leurs ébats terminés. Ce moment de solitude qui, pour lui, était devenu quelque chose de bon et de purifiant et devenu un moment de plus en présence de cet être honni. Au fil des moins, sa haine n'a pas diminuée. L'homme qui l'emploi fait preuve d'un manque total d'humanité envers ceux qu'il juge inférieur et ne se gêne aucunement pour les écraser comme des insectes. Il a même l'air d'apprécier tout particulièrement ces moments où lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, a le dessus sur cette petite chose qu'est l'humain devant lui. Naruto ne supporte vraiment pas ce manque de considération. L'autre chose qui entretien ce sentiment est cette impression d'être à tout moment épié par le brun ou un de ses sous-fifres, à tel point qu'il n'a pu retourner sur la tombe de son amie, de celle pour qui il fait tout cela. Il a besoin d'air, c'est pour cela qu'il va lui demander…

- Dit Sasuke, ça fait un bout de temps que je bosse pour toi.  
- Ca fait un certain temps.  
- Et je n'ai pas encore été absent une seule fois, pas un jour de congé ou de maladie.  
- Oui, répond le brun qui ne voit vraiment pas où veut en venir celui qui plante deux orbes bleues décidées dans ces onyx.  
- Je voudrais une semaine de vacances, j'aimerais aller voir Sakura à Suna. Tu comprends, elle me manque beaucoup. On a presque toujours vécu ensemble et…  
- Hors de question, rétorque Sasuke d'une voix glaciale.  
- Mais Sasuke, si je ne vais pas la voir, elle va penser que…  
- Et alors ?  
- Et alors ? Et alors c'est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma sœur et ça fait plus de six mois que je ne l'ai pas vue !  
- Elle n'a qu'à venir à Konoha.  
- Elle ne peut pas, dit le blond d'une petite voix baissant le regard.

Sasuke ne sait pas trop quoi faire, une part de lui veut faire plaisir au blond, veut voir son regard intense rempli d'une joie non contenue. Une autre part de lui, bien plus forte, bien plus imposante, ne le veut que pour lui et lui seul et déteste Sakura de prendre tant de place dans le cœur son amant. Et puis, qui sait combien de temps va partir Naruto ? Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Non, il ne le laissera pas partir. Cela comporte trop de risques. Ses hormones ne tiendraient pas le choc.

Naruto comprend rapidement qu'il n'aura pas gain de cause, il pensait qu'en invoquant leur amie d'enfance Sasuke lui donne cette liberté dont il a tant besoin. Mais il faut croire que sa potion magique fait trop bon ménage avec le tempérament possessif du brun. Le seul avantage à cette situation c'est qu'il est maintenant certain que le brun est accroc à son corps. Reste maintenant à le faire devenir amoureux et là ce ne sera pas aussi facile. C'est même la mission la plus ardue qu'il est eut jusque là. Comment faire fondre un iceberg ambulant ? Là est toute la difficulté… Oh, il a bien tenté quelques approches plus « amoureuses » que sensuelles mais le jeune chef d'entreprise ne semble intéressé que par ses jolies petites fesses. Il va devoir concocter une nouvelle substance mais il n'y croit pas vraiment. Pour lui les filtres d'amour ne sont que de puissants aphrodisiaques et le brun n'en a pas besoin de plus. Une main sur sa joue le tire de sa réflexion. S'apercevant qu'il est plus que propre et que Sasuke pense que son immobilité sous le jet d'eau est due à sa déception, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, il sort, se sèche et s'habille rapidement. Une fois prêt, il se dirige vers la porte du bureau sortir faire la course que lui a demandé Sasuke avant de lui sauter dessus.

- Naruto à partir de demain tu habiteras chez moi.  
- Pardon, dit le blond s'arrêtant la main sur la poignée en inox gris.  
- Tu vivras chez moi.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'en ai envie.  
- Je ne suis pas ton jouet Sasuke Uchiwa, une lueur de colère pure passe dans les yeux bleus. Tu peux me faire faire à peu prés tout ce que tu veux dans ce bureau mais en dehors, c'est ma vie ! Je décide.

Sur ce, il sort en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Son maitre ? Il a dû oublier une seconde à qui il avait à faire ! Au grand Kyuubi ! L'homme qui a tué tous ses amants avant qu'un ange ne vienne le délivrer ! L'homme qui a continué à tuer plus sauvagement encore après ! Son sang boue, il appelle celui d'une victime, il a besoin de tuer, de laisser sortir sa haine, de laisser sortir Kyuubi. Il ne connaît qu'un seul endroit où trouver ce qu'il veut. Il se dirige précipitamment vers le parking sous terrain de l'immeuble, enfourche sa moto et met les gaz. Arrivé dans la salle familière, il s'installe sur la banquette verte à sa table habituelle et attend, attend, attend. Chaque pas que fait le serveur lui parait d'une lenteur exagérée, il a bouffé de l'escargot au petit déjeuner ou quoi ? Une fois à sa hauteur, il pose la question que Naruto brûle d'entendre.

- Qu'est ce que se sera aujourd'hui ?  
- Ca dépend de ce que tu as à me proposer ?  
- Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu pour affaire, d'ailleurs que tu n'es pas venu tout court. Qu'est ce qu'il est devenu le beau brun de la dernière fois ?  
- Mort.  
- Menteur, répond Kiba.  
- Bon alors t'a quoi pour moi ?  
- Ca dépend ce dont tu as besoin.  
- Un enfoiré.  
- Ca tombe bien j'en ai un ou deux au menu.

Kiba lui présente trois cas particulièrement intéressants. Le premier un homme qui tue les femmes avec lesquelles il couche pour en faire des pantins, assez intéressant comme façon de faire. Enfin, la sœur de sa dernière victime n'est pas de cet avis car elle souhaite le voir lui aussi à l'état de pantin. Le second est si androgyne qu'on se demande parfois de quel sexe il est. Il ou elle est spécialiste dans les explosions en tout genre. Un riche homme d'affaire n'est apparemment pas très content que son centre commercial ait sauté quelques jours plus tôt. Le dernier est un schizophrène bien barré qui discutaille avec lui-même pour savoir si sa victime serait meilleure avec du ketchup et des frites ou une salade et de la mayonnaise. Il n'y a ni nom de commanditaire, ni information sur lui, juste un numéro de téléphone public et un horaire pour l'appeler. Naruto, ou plutôt Kyuubi, aime ça. Cet anonymat, cette victime qui va vouloir se défendre et la sauvagerie de la bataille à venir. Le blond sourit cruellement et lève trois doigts, son choix est fait et personne ne viendra se mettre entre Kyuubi et sa proie, Kiba y veillera, il le sait.

C'est ainsi que Naruto disparaît de la vie de Sasuke pendant un mois. Celui-ci se sent de moins en moins frustré sexuellement et ne comprend pas. Est-ce la proximité de Naruto qui déclenche ses sensations en lui ? A-t-il besoin du blond pour avoir des pulsions sexuelles ? Car il doit l'avouer, depuis que son amant est parti, il n'a pas eut les prémices d'une érection, chose qui chez un homme en bonne santé ne doit pas être normal. Mais bon, il ne va tout de même pas parler de ce genre de problème à son médecin, sa fierté lui interdit. Et puis, il lui suffit de trouver un nouveau jouet. Il se met aussitôt en devoir de chercher un nouvel objet de désir.

Il cherche frénétiquement mais rien, pas l'ombre d'une envie, d'un frémissement d'hormones, comme si seul Naruto peut lui convenir, seule sa peau, sa chair, des doigts peuvent le conduire au désir puis au plaisir. Il ne se comprend plus. Il a besoin de cet homme, comme il n'a jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un avant. Alors, pour calmer cette douleur sourde qui se terre en lui, il entame des recherches. Tout d'abord à Suna, où il retrouve le fameux Gaara, sans la présence de Sakura, apparemment en stage quelque part dans le Nord du pays. Il continue donc ses recherches dans cette direction. Un nouveau mois se passe sans qu'il n'ait de nouvelles. Il n'y a aucune trace de Naruto Uzumaki sur tout le continent et même hors de celui-ci, il ne trouve rien. Peu à peu, il devient plus sombre, plus taciturne, sa mauvaise humeur l'emporte de plus en plus rapidement sur son flegme. Un jour, au détour d'un couloir, il entend « Y'en a marre de la dépression amoureuse du patron. Naruto a intérêt à ramener son joli petit cul rapidement. Sinon, moi j't'le dit, j'vais aller le chercher au cœur d'un volcan s'il le faut. »

**_1 avril 2011_**

Une _ninja_ orange franchit la barrière du parking souterrain de la société du jeune Uchiwa. Un jeune homme suit sa progression sur l'écran de surveillance d'un œil éteint. On lui a parlé de cette moto, mais le modèle est plutôt populaire, par pur réflexe il vérifie le nom de la personne à qui appartient le badge d'accès. Il se fige, impossible, on lui a parlé de cet homme mais il croyait à un bizutage pour nouvel embauché. Ce serait lui, la cause de la mauvaise humeur perpétuelle du grand patron.

Fébrile, il décroche le téléphone à sa droite, informe Ino que l'homme en question vient d'arriver. Elle lui raccroche presque au nez lui disant qu'elle doit prévenir Monsieur Uchiwa immédiatement. Il détaille la silhouette sur le petit écran noir et blanc. Grand, finement musclé, les cheveux foncés, les yeux aussi, il est loin d'être le blond aux yeux bleus qu'on lui a décrit. L'homme se tourne vers lui, enfin vers l'objectif de la caméra, et lui fait un petit signe de la main tout en souriant. Au moins, il est sûr que c'est un habitué des lieux, à moins d'être un professionnel, on ne repère pas une caméra en moins de trente secondes.

Naruto sourit dans son casque, ainsi Kiba, lui a dit vrai. Sasuke espère encore qu'il revienne vers lui, cette barrière qui s'ouvre en est la preuve. Après tout c'était son plan initial mais ce fichu Zetsu lui à pris plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait. Réfléchir avant d'agir, comme lui répète souvent Kakashi à plus forte raison quand il s'agit de prendre un contrat. Il faut dire que sur le moment il était si énervé que réfléchir aurait relevé du miracle. En plus, il a même eut l'occasion de passer faire un petit coucou à Sakura tranquillement avant de venir ici. Cet éloignement lui a permis de se calmer. Bien-sûr il déteste toujours autant l'Uchiwa, mais il a l'impression que maintenant il va pouvoir le supporter assez longtemps pour finaliser sa vengeance.

Sa place de parking n'a pas été réattribuée non plus. Il faut croire que Sasuke a vraiment eut foi en son retour. Naruto retire son casque et se dirige vers l'ascenseur tout près, non sans faire un petit signe à l'Uchiwa qui doit surement veiller derrière l'écran de surveillance.

Dans les étages, c'est le branlebas de combat. L'arrivée du blond s'est répandue comme une trainée de poudre grâce au téléphone arabe et au téléphone tout simplement. Tous sont impatients de revoir le blond, bien que leurs raisons soient différentes. Certains veulent lui faire comprendre leur façon de penser sur son abandon de poste ou son abandon d'amant. D'autre comme Ino sont impatients de savoir ce qu'il a fait pendant son absence. Et, enfin, Sasuke est impatient de voir si ce qu'il a compris en entendant ses employés est réel. Sa fierté l'oblige à rester raide dans son fauteuil attendant que celui qu'il attend depuis plus de deux mois daigne enfin franchir la porte de son bureau.

Arrivé dans le hall, Naruto se dirige directement vers Ino, reprenant la routine de ses premiers jours au sein de l'entreprise. Celle-ci ouvre grands ses jolis yeux bleus quand elle le reconnait. Son petit effet est réussi. L'hôtesse d'accueil en perd son latin et bafouille, plus qu'elle ne transmet, les ordres de Sasuke. Naruto lui sourit tendrement et continue sa route, il s'arrête à la machine à café en prend un sucré pour lui, un cappuccino pour Juugo et un sans sucre qu'il assaisonne de sa potion, plus concentrée que l'ancienne, pour son ex-employeur. Il dépose ensuite la boisson de Juugo, qui lui aussi le dévisage, sur son bureau et entre sans plus de cérémonie dans celui du chef d'entreprise.

Sasuke n'en revient pas Naruto a les cheveux et les yeux rouges ? Il attrape le gobelet de café que celui-ci lui tend et en avale une bonne rasade. Ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour se reprendre, expire profondément et les ouvre de nouveau sur un Naruto lui tournant le dos, ses épaules tressautant au rythme de ses ricanement. Ce rire arrache un grognement au brun qui finit son café d'une traite. Ayant remarqué la mauvaise humeur de son interlocuteur et future victime, Naruto s'explique entre deux ricanements.

- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. C'était impayable. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi expressif en dehors d'une partie de jambe en l'air.  
- Tu étais où ?  
- Oh… Par ci… Par là… Je me suis promené. Et pas qu'un peu, ajoute mentalement Naruto, vraiment ce Zetsu m'aura donné du mal.  
- Pourtant il n'y avait de trace de toi nulle part.  
- Je me suis douté que tu me chercherais. J'ai changé de nom pendant un temps et puis de couleur de cheveux. Le rouge me va bien non ?  
- Je te préfère en blond mais tu es quand-même très excitant comme ça.  
- Sasuke, je ne suis pas revenu pour ça.  
- En fait, Sakura m'a dit que tu avais appelé plusieurs fois pour savoir où j'étais. Alors, je me suis senti un peu coupable. Tu la connais quand elle s'y met, elle sait te faire entendre raison. Pire qu'une mule.  
- C'est bizarre, je n'ai eu que Gaara au téléphone.  
- Oui, elle me l'a dit. Elle est triste de ne pas avoir pu te parler. Je crois qu'à l'époque elle t'aimait plus qu'un frère.  
- Et toi Naruto ? Que ressens-tu pour moi ?  
- Ben, j'en sais trop rien, répond l'homme à la chevelure rouge en se grattant l'arrière du crâne dans un geste familier. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis parti, faire le point mais ça a pas trop marché tout ça et puis la fuite c'est pas mon style.  
- Naruto, tu veux bien venir vivre chez moi ?  
- Pardon ?

Il a sauté un épisode ou quoi ? Normalement son poison, ou plutôt l'arrêt de son poison, a dû faire ressembler la vie sexuelle de Sasuke a un encéphalogramme plat, une jolie ligne droite, sans aucune pointe de quelque nature que ce soit. Ensuite, il a dû être en manque avec tous les symptômes qui vont avec irritabilité, manque de sommeil, de concentration, tremblements intempestifs, rien de bien méchant mais rien de bien agréable non plus.

- Naruto, je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai cru crever ces deux derniers mois. Viens vivre avec moi.  
- Pas pour l'instant Sasuke.

Madame Chance a décidé de se mettre de son coté. Le brun a mal décodé les signes de manque et se croit amoureux. Naruto pourrait danser la java là, maintenant, sur le bureau. Une fois encore Sasuke doit mal interpréter les signes de joies de l'ancien blond car il s'approche de lui et l'enlace. C'est que son produit est drôlement efficace concentré. Il va devoir penser à le diluer ce soir. Naruto essaie de repousser le brun mais rien n'y fait, il s'accroche à lui comme une moule à son rocher. D'humeur joyeuse et donc magnanime, il laisse sa main descendre sur la bosse qui s'est formée dans le pantalon de son patron et lui souffle d'une voix chaude « je vais te libérer ». Il fait tomber le pantalon anthracite, glisse sa main dans le caleçon du brun et le caresse. Il se délecte des gémissements qui augmentent avec le rythme qu'il impose au membre durci de plaisir. Le manque devait être fort car Sasuke vient rapidement souillant son caleçon et la main de Naruto puis s'effondre sur le sol. Naruto sourit, l'heure de sa vengeance arrive à grands pas.

**_15 juin 2011_**

Cela fait plus de deux mois que Naruto est revenu de ce que Sasuke appelle « sa fugue ». La couleur blonde a repris peu à peu ses droits sur la teinture rouge qu'il s'est faite lors de la poursuite de Zetsu. Tant est si bien que maintenant ses cheveux ressemblent à un brasier montant du rouge vers le jaune. Cette jolie coupe lui vaut de sympathiques surnoms mais il laisse couler. Laissons les abrutis où ils sont comme dit si bien son professeur. Jusqu'à ce jour, il a laissé ses lentilles rouges dans leur petit étui dans sa salle de bain. Mais aujourd'hui Kyuubi est de retour, il va faire une nouvelle victime, il va enfin prendre cette revanche qui le ronge depuis toutes ses année. Oui aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas Naruto qui entre dans le bureau de son employeur, c'est Kyuubi, le tueur à la dangereuse réputation. Aujourd'hui quelqu'un va mourir et Naruto s'en réjouit. Il jette un dernier regard sur l'appartement impeccablement rangé pour une fois. Il sait qu'il n'y reviendra pas tout comme à l'orphelinat où il est passé la veille faire ses adieux, expliquant aux charmantes petites têtes blondes qu'il part pour un pays lointain et qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'en revenir.

Il laisse sa journée de travail se dérouler normalement, se refusant plusieurs fois à l'homme qui est rapidement redevenu son amant. Feignant une mauvaise humeur extrême, voulant mieux se concentrer pour la soirée à venir. Lorsque sa montre indique dix-sept heures, il se plante devant son employeur, fixe ses orbes rouges sur lui et lui propose de venir boire un verre. Voyant là une bonne occasion de passer quelques heures seul avec son amant Sasuke accepte d'un hochement de tête et suit Naruto dans le parking. Apparemment celui-ci a décidé de l'irriter au plus haut point aujourd'hui. Entre sa mauvaise humeur, son comportement de vierge effarouchée et maintenant son casque qu'il a interverti avec celui de Sakura, il se sent verni.

Naruto emprunte la route familière entre son lieu de travail et son lieu de prédilection. Puis sans attendre Sasuke entre dans l'établissement et s'installe sur sa banquette habituelle. Sasuke, le rejoint rapidement, silencieux comme un mort. Kiba arrive à leur table et leur pose la question routinière.

- Rien de particulier pour moi ce soir, mais met quelque chose de fort à mon ami. Il va avoir besoin de se détendre.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? lui demande Sasuke perplexe.  
- Commande d'abord, je t'expliquerai ensuite.  
- Je te ferais remarquer que je suis ton patron et que tu dois…  
- Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne veux pas vivre avec toi Sasuke, le coupe calmement Naruto.  
- Un double martini. Et toi, tu ne commandes rien ? Il me semble que tu m'as dit adorer leurs gâteaux.  
- J'ai plutôt envie de viande rouge, bien saignante ce soir…  
- On va au resto après ?  
- Non, j'ai d'autres projets.

En entendant Naruto parler de viande saignante au menu, Kiba ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Ca lui semblait bizarre aussi qu'il emmène quelqu'un ici mais s'il a l'intention de le tuer, tout s'explique. Il lui offre un dernier moment de détente, pauvre homme il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Kyuubi est réveillé pour le meilleur et surtout le pire. Tout à ses pensées, il sert le verre commandé par le brun dépose un gin-tonic à Kyuubi et repart derrière son comptoir.

Sasuke est de plus en plus impatient et le fait savoir à Naruto. Lorsque celui-ci daigne enfin lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée, il recrache la gorgée de Martini qu'il vient d'avaler. Son amant est fou, il a dû manger ou boire un truc qu'il ne lui fallait pas.

- Tu es un homme d'affaires Sasuke, sourit Naruto fier de son petit effet. Ca valait le coup d'attendre qu'il est à peine avaler sa première gorgée, se dit-il. Comme en affaire, en amour c'est donnant-donnant, pour l'instant j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'intéresse qu'à mes fesses. Si nous échangeons, pour moi ça voudra dire que tu m'aimes vraiment. Es-tu prêt à faire ça pour que je vienne vivre chez toi Sasuke ?  
- Tu as mangé quoi ce midi ?  
- Des ramen de chez Ichiraku, comme d'habitude.  
- Il n'y avait rien de suspect dans ton bol ?  
- Rien. Je suis très sérieux Sasuke, poursuit calmement le blond. Il te suffit de te laisser prendre une fois, pour m'avoir tous les matins dans tes bras, tous les soirs dans ton lit, tous les jours près de toi, pour que je sois à ta totale et complète disposition. Et puis, il me semble que la dernière fois tu n'as pas détesté avoir quelque chose en toi.

Sasuke a l'impression que Naruto lui demande la lune. Il n'en est vraiment pas loin pour le coup mais ses arguments tiennent la route et il est vrai que le jouet de Naruto lui a procuré beaucoup de plaisir il y a peu. Il reste plusieurs minutes, silencieux, le regard faisant la navette entre le visage souriant et confiant de son amant et son verre. Que faire ? Il a besoin de ce corps si chaud contre lui, il n'y a que celui-là qui l'excite dorénavant et il a fait la douloureuse expérience du manque de cette peau, de ces caresses. D'un autre coté, il a sa fierté. Celle-là même qui a fait de lui l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui, celle qui l'a poussée en avant. Une pression sur son entrejambe le tire de sa réflexion.

Le pied de Naruto le masse et l'érection qu'il sent monter lui tourne les sens, comme chaque contact du blond. Au diable sa fierté, si ce n'est que pour une fois, il devrait pouvoir le faire. Il plante son regard dans celui rouge si déstabilisant par rapport au bleu habituel si chaleureux et baisse la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Puis, se lève et se dirige vers le comptoir, Naruto l'intercepte et lui demande de l'attendre à l'extérieur son prétexte d'une dernière affaire à régler avec le barman.

Une fois Sasuke hors de vue Naruto – Kyuubi – jubile, sa victime a mordue à l'hameçon, est ferrée et il est en train de la remontée sur la berge pour l'achever. Il se dirige vers le bar fait signe à Kiba de s'approcher, lui paie leurs consommations et récupère un bien précieux qu'il a mit beaucoup de temps à trouver : une magnifique dague en argent avec une poignée gravée. La dague qui a tué Monsieur Sarutobi. La dague qui s'est planté au sens figuré dans le cœur de Sakura et le sien. La dague qui a finit par tuer indirectement son amie. Il périra par cette arme, il ne peut en être autrement.

Naruto rejoint Sasuke et ils se dirigent vers la demeure Uchiwa. Le blond s'arrête dans un dérapage magistral, stoppant sa moto juste devant la porte de Sasuke. L'excitation monte en lui, il ne sait plus trop celle qui prime, l'excitation sexuelle ou celle de tuer, d'assouvir ce besoin de violence revenu en lui, ou celui d'assouvir sa vengeance. Il plaque ses mains sur la porte d'entrée encadrant de ses bras le brun qui essaie d'ouvrir nerveusement la porte.

Sasuke sent le souffle chaud de Naruto dans son cou, la chaleur de son corps derrière lui, celle de ses bras l'encadrant. L'excitation de l'homme derrière son dos est palpable, sauvage. Il se demande s'il a bien fait de céder à la demande de son amant. Les lèvres brûlantes d'anticipation du blond viennent se poser dans son cou. Il en lâche ses clés. Le brun ne se reconnaît plus, il agit comme une jouvencelle à l'idée de sentir ce corps contre lui, en lui. Naruto n'a pas été aussi entreprenant depuis leur première étreinte et même lors de celle-ci, il avait senti une certaine retenue de la part du blond. Alors qu'aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, Naruto dégage quelque chose de sauvage, voir bestial. Il se sent comme une proie chassée depuis des heures sur laquelle le prédateur plante une première fois ces crocs.

Lorsqu'il se baisse pour ramasser ses clés, un bras puissant lui entoure la taille et le colle contre le bassin échauffé de Naruto. Le brun peut y sentir la bosse sans équivoque qui s'y est formée. Lentement le bras descend laissant les doigts halés caresser son flanc tandis que le corps derrière lui suit le même mouvement. Tout en ramassant les clés le blond lui embrasse une fesse puis l'autre. Sasuke qui sent le souffle chaud du blond sur ses muscles si particulier en l'occasion rougit violemment.

Le blond se relève, laissant son bras autour de la taille du brun. Il profite de ce mouvement pour passer ses doigts sous la fine chemise de soie noire. Puis, il les laisse aller en de lentes caresses sur l'abdomen de Sasuke, lui déclenchant un frisson. Comme un prédateur prêt à se repaitre de sa proie, il se passe la langue sur les lèvres et s'attaque au cou de sa future victime prenant bien soin de la marquer. Il déverrouille enfin la porte et s'engouffre dans l'imposante demeure y poussant le brun dans une étreinte ravageuse.

Le sang de Naruto boue dans ses veines, Kyuubi prend de plus en plus le pas sur lui. Cet être tapis au fond de lui, qui fait parti de lui mais qu'il réprime pour ne montrer à la face du monde que cet être joyeux et un peu bête, il ne veut plus la contenir. Aujourd'hui il va la laisser s'exprimer pleinement. Aujourd'hui, il va lui laisser une nouvelle victime mais pas n'importe laquelle celle qu'il attend depuis longtemps. Sasuke sera une de ses dernières victimes, il le sait. Alors toute cette bestialité, toute cette sauvagerie et cet amour qui se battent en lui depuis plus de cinq ans, Naruto va les faire ressortir, il va laisser sa haine et son amour s'exprimer aussi bien dans cette étreinte que dans son meurtre.

Oui cela fait des années qu'il se trompe lui-même en se disant qu'il déteste l'Uchiwa de tout son cœur, cela fait des années qu'il ne pense qu'à lui, qu'à le tuer. Cela fait aussi des années qu'il rêve d'être avec lui et Sakura, formant un trio bien plus soudé que par le passé. Soudé par l'amour, un amour hors de la norme, hors du commun. Car, il se l'avoue enfin, il aime Sasuke autant qu'il aime Sakura et que celle-ci aimait le brun.

Aujourd'hui, il va imaginer une troisième personne lors de leur étreinte. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais Sakura sera avec eux. Il réalisera ce rêve qui, il y a longtemps, l'a convaincu de sa bisexualité et qui le hante depuis lors. Il va leur faire l'amour à tous les deux, même si la rose n'est pas là, même si cela est à jamais impossible. Pour cette ultime soirée avec le brun, il le fera.

Les mains de Naruto n'ont quittées corps de Sasuke que le temps que celui-ci retire son propre haut et il se sent déjà en manque de ce toucher, de cette peau, de l'animalité de ses caresses. Il n'est plus tout à fait le Naruto qu'il a toujours connu quelque chose brûle en lui. Cette chose qui le dérangeait ces derniers mois car il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, se dévoile enfin à lui. Et il aime ce qu'il découvre, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il aimerait tant pouvoir dompter cet animal sauvage devant lui, le faire sien. Ses mains viennent se positionner sur l'arrière-train de Naruto et commencent à le masser sensuellement.

Le blond interrompt rapidement son geste. Il emprisonne ses mains d'une poigne de fer et le plaque un peu plus contre le mur de l'entrée. Naruto ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin et en profite pour ouvrir la chemise du brun et embrasser le torse couvert de chair de poule devant lui. Ses yeux rouges sont de plus en plus ardents à mesure qu'il croise le regard onyx et quelque part dans les tréfonds de son imagination, il sent les mains de Sakura parcourir son propre torse, ses doigts sont frêles, timides et doux comme un pétale de rose. Son parfum fraise chatouille ses narines. Ses cheveux le frôlent alors qu'elle passe sa tête sur son épaule.

Sasuke gémit sous ces caresses. Sa respiration est courte, ses joues sont en feu et il ne peu rien faire de plus tellement la poigne de Naruto est forte. Lui, si habitué à avoir le dessus sur ses partenaires, fond une fois encore sous les mains expertes du blond. Son sexe est déjà gonflé de désir et lorsque Naruto à le malheur de le frôler, une vague de plaisir plus ardente encore le submerge et il gémit un peu plus fort. Dans souffle rauque, il indique au blond l'emplacement de sa chambre à l'autre bout de la maison. Naruto grogne quelque chose comme « trop loin » entre deux baisers dans son cou qu'il se met à mordiller.

Le brun réfléchit aussi vite qu'il le peut. Rester dans l'entrée ne le dérange pas plus que ça mais quelque chose lui dit qu'un lit va lui être nécessaire. Un coup de langue sur son téton durci le ramène à l'étreinte qu'il n'a pas vraiment quittée. La chambre d'ami, se souvient-il. Cette pièce vide et impersonnelle qui ne lui a jamais servi. Il l'a totalement oubliée, elle est toute proche et c'est dans un baiser aussi passionné qu'attendu du brun que Naruto l'y conduit.

A destination, il le pousse sauvagement sur le lit et sort de sa poche, une paire de menotte. Le brun écarquille les yeux. Il ne va tout de même pas… Il n'a pas le temps de formuler sa pensée que Naruto est déjà à califourchon sur lui, une poigne tout aussi solide que la première retenant ses poignets. De son autre main, il passe la chaine entre les barreaux de fer peints en blanc du lit et les referme sur ses poignets. Doucement il se relève laissant ses mains courir du torse du brun jusqu'à sa propre cuisse. Il ouvre la poche spéciale de son pantalon de moto et sort de son fourreau une petite dague en argent.

Au premier coup d'œil Sasuke la reconnaît cette dague. C'est exactement la même que celle dont il s'est servi pour tuer son ancien directeur puis son tuteur à sa majorité. Il s'en était débarrassé aussitôt son méfait accompli. Une vague de terreur l'empli. Comment Naruto a-t-il fait pour mettre la main dessus ? Plus important encore, pourquoi l'a-t-il en sa possession ? Pourquoi son sourire lui parait-il soudainement si terrifiant ?

L'expression de terreur pure que lui offre Sasuke réjouit Naruto, son petit jeu a de l'effet apparemment. Lentement, il approche la lame de la gorge de Sasuke, la glisse sous sa chemise à hauteur de l'épaule et découpe le tissu sur toute la longueur de son bras gauche. Il recommence son petit manège du coté droit du brun qui semble se détendre quelque peu en comprenant qu'il a l'intention de jouer avec la dague plutôt que de l'utiliser réellement.

Une fois la chemise ouverte, Naruto la lui retire et en déchire une large bande. Sasuke est comme hypnotisé par ses gestes et ses expressions. Cette façon qu'il a de jouer avec ses nerfs, cette impression qu'il donne de recevoir du plaisir d'ailleurs, comme si quelqu'un d'invisible le touchait. Le blond pose comme à regret l'arme qu'il tient, attrape la bande de soie noire qu'il vient de fabriquer et l'approche doucement du brun. Les onyx ne quittent pas la lave ardente qui les fixe.

Le bandeau de soie entre dans le champ de vision de Sasuke qui en comprend rapidement l'utilité. Il se fait violence pour ne pas perturber ce moment quasi-religieux que Naruto a installé entre eux. Le silence de cette pièce la lenteur calculée de ses gestes, leurs respirations fortes mais plus régulières. La tension et le désir sont toujours aussi présent mais dans une douceur incongrue après la sauvagerie de leurs premiers échanges de la soirée et le regard de prédateur de Naruto.

Sasuke le sait, ce silence et de celui qui précèdent une barbarie sans nom. Il est de ceux qui précèdent le bond du lion sur sa proie. Il est de ceux qui précèdent les cataclysmes. De ceux qui précèdent les ébats les plus torrides. Docilement, il ferme les yeux. Il sait que lutter ne sert à rien, il doit attendre son moment, celui qui lui permettra de reprendre le dessus sur le blond, de chasser le chasseur.

Naruto noue le ruban de soie autour d'un Sasuke inhabituellement docile. Il frémit, quelque part dans son imaginaire, Sakura a passé sa main sur sa verge tendue. Il se relève attrape la petite dague restée près de lui et fait glisser la lame sur la peau blanche du brun. Au contact froid de la lame sur sa peau brûlante, la chair de poule de Sasuke s'amplifie et son corps est agité de frissons.

Rapidement la lame laisse quelques petites entailles qui tirent de légers gémissements de douleur à Sasuke et un sourire satisfait à Naruto. La pointe zig et zag sur la peau. Tantôt redessinant un muscle, tantôt en survolant un autre, contournant un téton, s'enfonçant à nouveau dans la chair, Sasuke ne comprend plus le petit jeu de Naruto. Il encore plus perdu lorsque le couteau vient faire sauter le bouton de son pantalon et que le blond se penche pour lécher sensuellement chacune de ses blessures. Dans le même temps, la main libre du blond finit d'ouvrir son pantalon et se perd dans son boxer pour lui donner de sublimes caresses.

Les gémissements de douleurs se transforment en râles de plaisir. Mais, rapidement la main s'arrête, la langue et la bouche sensuelle aussi. Il sent le corps de Naruto se lever, il l'entend fouiller dans la pièce, ouvrir un tiroir, le fermer violemment, puis une porte et la refermer sans plus de ménagement. Parmi les jurons il distingue le mot lubrifiant. Quand il indique le tiroir de la petite commode proche du lit Naruto lui répond d'une voix violente et terrifiante qu'il ne lui à jamais connue « Celui à la fraise ! Je veux celui à la fraise comme d'habitude ! ». Se sachant en position de faiblaisse, qu'il commence à détester de plus en plus, Sasuke lui indique un tiroir dans l'entrée. Il ne comprend pas l'attitude du blond.

Naruto a totalement perdu pieds, en fait, il n'est plus Naruto mais Kyuubi, tout l'amour qu'il a pu avoir pour Sasuke est cloitré au fond de lui. Il ne laisse que le désir et l'image de Sakura s'échapper de son cœur. Il l'a sentie, cette petite hésitation, celle qu'il n'a plus eut depuis qu'il a commencé à tuer. Cette hésitation avant d'entailler la peau blanche. Alors, il a attrapé ce sentiment qui lui échappait et l'a enfoui au fond de lui. Il remontra bien assez tôt.

Dans l'entrée, il trouve rapidement l'objet de sa recherche. L'odeur de fraise du produit va renforcer la présence de Sakura à ses cotés et plus que jamais, il a besoin d'elle dans cet ultime acte. Sur le chemin du retour, il se défait de son pantalon et de son caleçon. C'est nu comme un vers qu'il entre silencieusement dans la pièce où il a laissé Sasuke. Apparemment le brun ne l'a pas entendu arriver. Il le dénude rapidement à son tour, ouvre le tube qu'il a enfin trouvé et en dépose sur ses doigts, l'étale sur sa verge. Le contact froid le fait gémir. Et Sasuke, surpris par le retrait de ses derniers vêtements, se détend en reconnaissant le timbre de voix.

Cet état ne dure pas bien longtemps, car Naruto lui écarte vivement les jambes, pose ses genoux sur ses épaules et fait pression sur l'entrée de son intimité avec une première phalange encore humide de lubrifiant. Il ne tarde pas à la faire entrer sous la grimace d'inconfort de Sasuke. A peine ce dernier est habitué à la présence qu'un deuxième importun la rejoint bougeant en lui. Naruto ne prend même pas la peine de le préparer plus ou de le distraire pour lui éviter la douleur. Il retire ses doigts est entre en lui d'un brusque coup de rein. Sasuke retient un cri de douleur tant physique que psychologique.

Depuis le début cette soirée, il ne reconnaît plus Naruto. Il y a tant de sauvagerie et de douleur dans cet homme qui le prend si violemment que ce ne peux pas être la personne qu'il a côtoyé ces derniers mois, encore moins l'enfant turbulent mais adorable de ses jeunes années. Il a affaire à un monstre de violence et d'égoïsme. Cela ne peut pas être Naruto, son Naruto. Cette pensée formée dans son esprit, un coup de butoir plus fort vient toucher sa prostate et lui tire un cri de plaisir mêler à la douleur de l'intrusion.

Les coups se font plus violents et plus profonds. A mesure que son corps s'habitue, Sasuke sent son plaisir monter et sa jouissance aussi. Soudain, Naruto s'arrête, se penche sur lui, lui murmure à l'oreille « je veux que tu me voies jouir en toi » et lui retire son bandeau. Une des ces hideuses lentilles rouges a due tomber car ce sont des yeux vairons, un rouge et un bleu, qui s'encrent dans ses ébènes.

Naruto reprend ses coups de butoirs, amenant un Sasuke haletant de plaisir dans la jouissance. Le brun se libère sur son propre torse, le blond le suit de peu mais le nom qu'il prononce à cet instant sort instantanément l'Uchiwa des brumes du plaisir. Il le sait maintenant, cette présence invisible qu'il a senti tout au long de cet ébat c'était elle. C'était de ses caresses que le blond se repaissait. C'était son corps entre les leurs. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle.

- Pourquoi son nom ? demande-t-il amer.  
- Parce que tu l'as tuée, répond Naruto sur le même ton.  
- Qu'est ce que tu me racontes ? Elle est à Suna. Tu peux me dire quand je l'aurais tuée ?  
- Il y a exactement sept ans.  
- Tu dois délirer à l'époque j'étais chez Orochimaru.  
- Oui et as-tu pensé une seconde aux conséquences de ton départ sur nous ? As-tu idée de la douleur que ton départ nous a provoquée ? Lui a provoqué ? Elle t'aimait Sasuke ? Et tu es parti sans un mot ! Pire ! Quand tu nous as adressé tes dernières paroles, elles étaient emplies de haine ! Elles étaient la Haine ! As-tu idée de la douleur ? De sa douleur ? Elle n'a pas résisté ? Si seulement tu avais pu dire quelque chose de gentil ! Une seule petite chose ! Alors, elle serait là, avec moi, à te sourire !  
- Et alors, je ne lui ai rien demandé.  
- Mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien ma parole ! Tu étais plus qu'un frère pour elle. Après ce jour, elle a arrêté de sourire. Et puis, il y a sept ans je l'ai retrouvée morte, allongée dans son lit. Tu te souviens comme elle était bonne en botanique et en chimie ? dit Naruto avec un sourire nostalgique. Elle était intelligente aussi. Trop pour moi. J'ai rien vu venir. Elle a concocté sa petite potion toute seule. Regarde, il m'en reste un peu, conclu le blond en laissant quelques goutes tomber sur le fil de la lame de la dague.  
- Naruto, qu'est ce que…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas il n'est pas encore l'heure. Tu sais quel âge elle aurait eut aujourd'hui ? continue le blond, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres. Vingt-et-un ans et regarde il est vingt heure cinquante neuf.  
- Naruto je ne savais pas…  
- Tu as dis que tu nous haïssais ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on allait sauter de joie ?  
- Naruto je…  
- Il est trop tard Sasuke, nous allons te tuer tous les deux. La lame c'est moi et le poison Sakura. Adieu.

Naruto lève la dague bien haut, mais au lieu de l'abattre d'un seul coup comme Sasuke s'y attend. Il la redescend doucement et lui entaille les poignets. Le poison lui glace le sang, peu à peu sa vue se brouille, il lui semble qu'une larme coule sur la joue du blond mais il n'est est pas sûr. Rapidement, la vie le quitte et son dernier battement de cœur retentit.

Naruto passe une ultime fois à l'orphelinat avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

**_15 juin 2012_**

Cela fait maintenant un an qu'il a assouvit sa vengeance. Un an qu'il se cache. Un an qu'il espère ce jour. Il va les retrouver enfin. Le jour n'est pas encore levé. Tant mieux, il a envie de voir une dernière fois le ciel s'embraser sous le soleil levant. Ses pas crissent sur les graviers du petit cimetière familier. Il n'espère qu'une seule chose : que Kakashi ait respecté sa dernière demande, comme on respecte la dernière volonté d'un mort.

Arrivé devant la tombe de Sakura, il sourit. Son professeur est bien le meilleur. A droite de la tombe de son amie se trouve celle de Sasuke. Il se faufile entre les tombes, prenant bien garde à ne pas leur marcher dessus et s'assoit entre ses deux amis. Il pose une main sur chacune des plaques de marbre froid, se tourne vers Sakura et lui sourit, puis vers Sasuke et s'excuse.

Ensuite, il sort de ses poches la petite dague en argent et la pose sur la tombe de son premier possesseur, puis une petite fiole contenant le poison de Sakura qu'il installe sur celle de sa créatrice. Une bourrasque de vent vient balayer la tresse qu'il a gardé sur le coté de son visage. La seule modification qu'il lui a apportée est ce fil noir qui représente Sasuke. Une tresse, trois mèches, trois personnes, le rose pour Sakura, le noir pour Sasuke et son blond. Il l'attrape et la garde un instant dans sa main, la fixant avec un air nostalgique, puis la coince derrière son oreille.

Le soleil se lève, il attrape la fiole d'une main, la dague de l'autre. Il fait sauter le bouchon de la petite bouteille à l'aide de son pouce, en verse quelques goutes sur la lame encore teintée du sang de son ami. Puis, il s'entaille le pouce. Il sait le poison assez efficace pour le tuer de cette simple coupure. Il sait également que cela lui donne le temps de redonner leurs biens à leurs propriétaires : la dague à Sasuke, le poison à Sakura. Enfin, il s'allonge, plaçant une main sur chaque tombe et laissant la vie le quitter.

* * *

**Marquise Sissy** _*gros soupir*_

**Chibi Sissy :** Ben qu'est ce que tu as ? Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi déprimée à la fin d'une fic

**Marquise Sissy** _*nouveau gros soupir et grosses larmes au coin des yeux*_** :** Je... J'ai presque pas eu de review pour la première partie

**Chibi Sissy :** C'est pas comme si tu écrivais pour la gloire.

**Marquise Sissy :** Ben si ! Figure toi, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus superficielle.

**Chibi Sissy :** Irrécupérable...

**Marquise Sissy :** Pour le bien de l'histoire j'ai dû tuer deux personnages que j'adore. Je pleurs encore Itachi-sama...

**Chibi Sissy :** Par pitié laissez lui des reviews, elle est encore pire quand elle est déprimée.

**Marquise Sissy** _*chibi eyes no jutsu*_ **:** Pitié


End file.
